


Misteri e Magie

by neera (neerappi)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerappi/pseuds/neera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski è un ragazzo come tanti altri?<br/>Sbagliato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misteri e Magie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/gifts).



> Per il Tema Libero del COW-T 3, ultima settimana.  
> Per Ren, a cui urlai per la prima volta di volerla scrivere. Chissà se se lo ricorda.

La foresta sussurra qualcosa alle sue spalle. Un dannato uccello ride di lui sull'albero sotto il quale sta passando. Una rana, da qualche parte, salta dentro uno stagno e gli fa prendere un colpo, perché davvero, non può esserci altra spiegazione. Cosa cade dentro all'acqua come un sasso _ripetutamente_? Una rana, ecco cosa, quindi non c'è bisogno di farsi venire un attacco di panico. A parte che, forse, lui già ce l'ha. L'attacco di panico, non la rana. Che se ne farebbe della rana? Un bel niente, ecco cosa. Non ha certo intenzione di mangiarsi delle cosce di rana. Non è una strega, grazie tante, né un animale, o una qualsiasi altra cosa che ha la tendenza di mangiare cose come cosce di rana, occhi di rospo e interiora di raganella.

«Oh dio» Stiles rotea gli occhi e porta una mano davanti alla bocca, trattenendo a stento un conato. Dieci punti e la Cavalleria a Stiles Stilinski, unico essere umano in grado di farsi venire il vomito solo pensando. In realtà dubita che diano il titolo di Cavaliere per cose del genere, ma non è questo il punto. A dirla tutta, Stiles non ha la minima idea di quale sia il punto. Succede spesso. È una cosa sua. A volte suo padre se ne lamenta, ma Stiles è quasi sicuro che, se cambiasse, il suo vecchio andrebbe nel panico, magari venendosene fuori con una storia, tipo, che suo figlio è stato preso dal Piccolo Popolo.

Il che non dispiacerebbe a Stiles, ma suo padre non deve per forza venirlo a sapere. Anzi, meglio di no. Potrebbe decidere di fargli indossare uno di quei cosi di ferro che la gente porta ultimamente. Come se due chiodi in croce potessero far scappare qualcuno che è pronto a farti fuori.

Stiles sbuffa, scuotendo il capo e calciando un sasso, che va a sbattere contro il tronco di un albero e, ovviamente, gli fa cadere una pigna in testa, perché queste sono le cose che sono solite succedere attorno a lui. «Ahio!» si lamenta, mani sulla parte colpita e un'occhiataccia all'albero. «Scusa tanto, eh! Non ti ho colpito così forte, io!»

«L'hai comunque colpita» commenta qualcuno dietro di lui, facendo andare il cuore in gola a Stiles. Panico, il panico è appena tornato galoppando, come lo stallone di suo padre quella volta che Stiles l'ha fatto incazzare. Incidente, tra parentesi. Una mera mancanza di comprensione tra lui e il cavallo. Cose che capitano. _Voce dietro di te_ , gli ricorda la sua coscienza, _controllare_.

Quindi controlla e, va bene, non è esattamente un brigante – buona cosa –, ma non sembra neanche una persona raccomandabile, comunque. «Bei vestiti» si sente dire, perché il giovane davanti a lui è vestito completamente di nero, e quasi di sicuro si tratta di pelle, compresi gli stivali che gli arrivano fino al ginocchio. Niente oggetti contundenti in vista, ma questo non assicura certo che si tratti di un incontro amichevole. Bosco, tramonto alle porte, tizio vestito di nero che arriva alle spalle? Non una buona situazione.

Lo straniero arcua un sopracciglio nero come i propri capelli e Stiles si perde un attimo ad osservare il colore dei suoi occhi. Sono chiari come il ghiaccio in certi periodi dell'inverno, o come l'acqua di una sorgente a cui Stiles ritorna ogni primavera. Il fatto che stia analizzando la cosa è probabilmente dovuto al fatto che il tizio lo stia ancora fissando e non si stia muovendo, ma Stiles preferisce perdersi nella poesia sgangherata che la sua mente ha deciso di creare per l'occasione: «Lanciai un sasso, e una voce mi fece venire un collasso. Mi voltai dirimpetto, notai un bel moretto.»

Una rana gracchia a qualche metro da loro. Stiles crede sia un commento alla sua poesia. Stiles deve ancora capire perché l'ha detta ad alta voce, ma ringrazia mentalmente la rana, perché lui le buone maniere le sa, nonostante si trovi a tirare sassi contro gli alberi, di tanto in tanto.

«Cosa?» La sua musa ispiratrice non pare molto compiaciuta. Più livida che altro.

Stiles si schiarisce la gola, guardandosi attorno. Il sentiero è ancora lì dove l'ha lasciato, ma il gruppetto di fiori sembra proprio essere sparito. Con un sospiro, si passa una mano tra i capelli. «Senti, mi dispiace. Lascia stare. A volte faccio cose come questa, no? Mi piace la poesia. Mio padre dice che ho problemi di attenzione, quindi a volte mi capita di mancare di rispetto a… beh».

Se possibile, l'altro si corruccia ancora di più: «Cos'è un beh?» chiede e, sì, Stiles deve proprio ammettere che ha una bella voce. Ci sta molto con tutto l'aspetto tenebroso. Non che Stiles sia un estimatore dei tenebrosi, ma almeno ne apprezza la coerenza. E i muscoli, ma quella potrebbe anche essere invidia, a pensarci bene. Solo che quanto ha appena detto Bello e Tenebroso è assolutamente ridicolo.

«Stavo parlando di te» spiega, sbuffando col naso. Non ride solo perché ha a che fare con gente come Scott, e Scott rischia di farlo ridere tre quarti del tempo in cui stanno insieme.

«Non sono un _beh_ ». Peccato che Bello e Tenebroso sembri pure _Ignorante_. La teoria del bandito sta piano piano ritornando alla luce. Forse sta solo fingendo di essere così stupido. Stiles lo soppesa con lo sguardo, poi si blocca di colpo, perché _non è possibile_.

Non-Beh abbassa lo sguardo sul punto che ha colto la sua attenzione e Stiles vede che s'irrigidisce, ma a lui non frega assolutamente perché _oh mio dio_.

«È quello che penso?» chiede, avvicinandosi e agitando le mani perché non è sicuro di cosa stia succedendo alla sua testa. Sembra di colpo calda e piena di aria e di imprecazioni e urli di gioia. «È una viola di cristallo? Dove l'hai trovata? Devi dirmi dove l'hai trovata. Ne ho bisogno. Ti pagherò. In un qualche modo. Dimmi dove l'hai trovata!» Stiles potrebbe essere sul punto di diventare incoerente, ma non gl'importa, perché tutti gli hanno sempre detto che trovare quel fiore in primavera era impossibile e invece eccolo lì, il bastardello. Nel taschino della giacca in pelle di Non-Beh, che decide di non apprezzare il naso di Stiles a mezzo metro da lui, quindi vede bene di fare qualche passo indietro. Come se Stiles avesse la peste!

«Perché lo vuoi?»

«Mi serve» spiega, cercando di canalizzare tutto il proprio bisogno in quelle due parole. Scott gli aveva detto di lasciar perdere, ma Stiles ha sempre avuto una fiducia cieca nel suo amore per Lydia e questo, questo ne è la prova: una viola di cristallo, poco prima dell'equinozio di primavera!

Non-Beh sembra tuttavia voler fare la parte dell'ultimo macigno davanti al suo successo. Stiles è quasi sicuro che lo stia analizzando da capo a piedi e la cosa è inquietante, va bene? Senza contare che il sole è sul punto di dare l'ultimo saluto e lasciare il proprio lavoro alla luna.

«Dovresti tornare al tuo villaggio» commenta Non-Beh, il che è strano, perché era quello che stava per pensare Stiles. I loro occhi si incontrano e Stiles è quasi sicuro di vederci qualcosa, anche se non sa bene neppure lui cosa. Un barlume di celeste, molto più cangiante della stessa viola per la quale stanno trattando.

Rabbrividisce, getta uno sguardo al sentiero e quello è ancora lì. «Probabilmente dovrei» ammette, massaggiandosi un braccio.

L'altro annuisce, andando in direzione della saccoccia che Stiles ha abbandonato su un masso. Stiles lo segue prima che quello se la possa squagliare con un ipotetico bottino, fatto di erbe e un tozzo di pane non esattamente fresco. L'unica cosa di valore è la stessa saccoccia, ma le erbe sono per suo padre, gli servono, non può farne a meno. «Non rubarmi la borsa» dice quindi, sperando di non suonare offensivo, anche se sa benissimo che ci vuole poco per prenderla male, quando ti danno del ladro.

Non-Beh prende l'oggetto in questione e lo annusa. Stiles deve concentrarsi un attimo per realizzare che la sta proprio annusando, il che è ridicolo, decisamente sospetto e ben poco professionale. Per un bandito. «Non credo ci sia niente di decente da rubare, qui dentro».

Stiles non sa che succeda alla propria faccia, ma è sicuro che sia una cosa sovrumana, perché si sente i muscoli tirare verso ogni angolo. «Niente di— Scusa tanto se non giro con, cosa? Monete d'oro? Gioielli? Un lasciapassare del nostro Signore? Un libro dei monaci dell'Abbazia?»

Non-Beh gli getta la borsa tra le braccia, sbuffando col naso. «Non mi sarebbero interessati».

Stiles stringe al petto il suo piccolo tesoro: «Che diamine t'interessa, allora? Colpire giovani innocenti alle spalle?»

«Non sembri tanto innocente».

«Tu invece sembri un criminale» e con questo è probabile che Stiles abbia toccato il livello dell'esagerazione, ma Non-Beh sorride, arriccia le labbra e lo spinge verso il sentiero.

«Disse quello che ha rubato alla foresta un intero cespuglio di equiseto».

Stiles caracolla verso la terra battuta: «Mi stavi dietro da allora?» chiede, sentendosi prendere dal panico. Forse Non-Beh non è un ladro, ma un pazzo assassino. Questo potrebbe essere decisamente peggio. Si volta a guardarlo, perché ha l'assoluto bisogno di controllare che non abbia tirato fuori un coltello dalla sua strana giacca in pelle, ma non lo trova.

-Fa un giro completo, controlla gli alberi, si concentra per vederci meglio nel rosseggiare del tramonto.

«Dove sei?»

Un gufo gli risponde con un commento per nulla gentile e Stiles corre. Corre fino a casa e non si volta indietro.

***

Quindi, ci sono buone possibilità che Stiles abbia avuto un incontro di _quel_ genere.

Non è una cosa che desidera condividere, o tutti inizierebbero a trattarlo in modo ancora più assurdo di quanto già non facciano, ma non può non dirlo a Scott. Scott, che quella sera stessa riesce a ridurre tutto alla comune realtà di tutti i giorni con un'unica frase: «Amico, probabilmente era un pazzo».

Si può sempre contare su Scott, per certe cose.

Solo che la cosa non finisce qui, perché quando il giorno dopo controlla le erbe raccolte ci trova la viola di cristallo, e il suo cervello si spegne per un momento. L'attimo dopo urla, afferra il fiore e corre da Lydia, perché non gliene frega niente, ama quel tizio, anche se era probabilmente pazzo. Lo ama follemente e in modo incredibile e ha un debito con lui, lo sa, quindi ride. Ride perché ha la dannata viola ed è primavera e tutti smetteranno di prenderlo in giro e dargli del folle. E non è ridicolo? Che sia stato proprio un tizio potenzialmente squilibrato a dargli quel fiore? Devono essersi attirati per via della pazzia reciproca.

Non può essere altrimenti. È solo la fortuna di Stiles. Quella stessa fortuna che gli fa trovare Lydia in piazza, attorniata da tutti quelli a cui vuole far vedere che aveva ragione lui.

Anche perché, ad essere sinceri, le altre opzioni sarebbero molto, molto più problematiche.

***

Lo scaffale crolla e una valanga di verdure cade a terra, centrando in testa Scott, una vecchia che Stiles non conosce, la madre di Scott, Jackson, il panettiere e lo stesso fruttivendolo. Ma non Stiles. Non è la prima volta, e tutti lo guardano male quando sorride e commenta di non essersi fatto nulla, ma la cosa non finisce qui. Appena escono passa un carro che centra una pozza con una ruota e schizza totalmente Scott, ma su Stiles non finisce neppure una goccia. Ora, secondo una media di una sfiga al giorno, Stiles è quasi sicuro che Scott sia stato preso di mira da qualcuno, ma quando si separano, verso l'ora di pranzo, le cose si fanno più inquietanti.

Stiles sta camminando verso casa quando un cavallo impazzisce, si dirige al galoppo contro di lui e pare abbia tutta l'impressione di volergli passare sopra, ma l'attimo dopo scarta, lo sorpassa e, cosa ancora più strana, si rilassa di colpo e si volta a guardarlo. Stiles abbassa il braccio che aveva portato al volto e lo guarda ad occhi sgranati. Il cavallo nitrisce e torna dal proprio padrone, come se non fosse successo nulla.

Poi è la volta della libreria – che subisce lo stesso destino dello scaffale di verdura –, della capra del signor Jones, della panchina sulla quale Stiles era seduto fino all'attimo prima che venisse colpita da un ramo grosso quanto tre delle sue braccia.

Stiles è tanto, tanto grato alla sua fortuna sfacciata, ma ha come l'impressione che stia per andare in vacanza.

«C'è qualcosa di decisamente strano, Stiles».

«Davvero Scott?» chiede, perché non può farne a meno, deve gestire la situazione come può e il sarcasmo è l'unica soluzione valida. L'amico corruccia lo sguardo e Stiles lo aiuta a tirarsi fuori da una buca, comparsa tre secondi dopo che lui ci ha messo piede. «Stai bene?» chiede, perché è un buon amico, e i buoni amici non entrano nel panico prima di salvare gli altri da buche nel terreno profonde più di un metro. Ma che razza di talpa l'ha scavato?

Scott annuisce, si spolvera i calzari e controlla che i pantaloni siano a posto. A parte essere sporchi come non mai – che non è veramente un cambiamento rispetto a prima –, sembrano integri, quindi non è poi così male. «Sono serio, comunque. C'è davvero qualcosa di strano. Se ti sto attorno rischio quasi di ammazzarmi, se mi allontano non mi succede niente. Di solito è il contrario. Dovresti essere sicuro» e Stiles la sente l'incredulità di Scott, perché il suo migliore amico è un fervido credente del culto "Stiles è un portafortuna", anche se la cosa potrebbe essere resa meglio con un "Stiles riesce sempre a tirarsi fuori dai guai".

«Mi spiace di aver tradito le tue aspettative, ma anche noi ferri di cavallo dobbiamo andare dal maniscalco, di tanto in tanto» risponde di conseguenza, strappandogli una mezza risata.

«A quanti incidenti tutti attorno a te siamo arrivati?»

Stiles li conta mentalmente, assegnando ad ognuno una nuvola che vede in cielo. «Ventitré, all'incirca. Questo è il ventiquattresimo».

«Hai fatto incazzare qualcuno?» chiede Scott, ridendo, perché Scott è Scott e non potrà mai essere niente più che Scott. Stiles ride con lui, poi si concentra sul sentiero che spunta dal bosco a nord e che l'ha portato a casa l'altro giorno. Inghiotte le risate e sgrana gli occhi, perché d'improvviso l'idea di Scott ha più senso di quanto non dovrebbe.

Scott se ne accorge e si blocca a sua volta, cercando il suo sguardo. «Non hai fatto incazzare qualcuno, vero?»

Stiles respira a fondo, ma l'aria non vuole saperne di entrare e il suo cuore sta battendo una danza che sembra voler continuare per molto, molto a lungo. «Scott» inizia, prendendo un altro respiro per sicurezza. «Le viole di cristallo sono un fiore autunnale, vero?»

L'altro corruccia lo sguardo, poi annuisce: «Annunciano l'arrivo dell'inverno, in teoria, no? Ma tu ne hai trovata una. In primavera».

«Non l'ho esattamente trovata» ammette, stringendo le mani a pugno e dondolando sui talloni, cercando di calmare il proprio cuore, il proprio cervello e la propria sanità mentale, tutti sul punto di andare a farsi un giro dove non dovrebbero.

«Cosa vuoi dire? L'hai trovata nel bosco, no?»

«Sì, ma era nel taschino del tizio inquietante».

Scott sgrana gli occhi e, purtroppo, continua ad essere Scott: «Ti ha dato un fiore?»

Davvero, si tratta di Scott. Stiles non dovrebbe essere poi così sorpreso.

***

Stiles non crede nel Piccolo Popolo. Non in modo razionale, perché farlo comporterebbe un bel po' di casini e di occhiate da parte di chi già lo bolla come sfigato. Ammettere di credere in fate, folletti, gremlin e brownies non è una di quelle cose che gioverebbe al suo status sociale. Peccato che Stiles ci abbia sempre creduto in un angolo del proprio cuore. Tanto intensamente da riuscire a farsi aiutare da una di loro e, a quanto sembra, ad offenderla nello stesso momento.

L'ironia della cosa non gli sfugge, ma non ha tempo di arrovellarcisi sopra troppo a lungo.

Si passa una mano sul volto e sospira, scuotendo il capo. Il libro che gli ha prestato Mastro Deaton sembra dargli opinioni contrastanti su quello che gli sta succedendo. Non-Beh, apparentemente, dovrebbe essere un Seelie: è comparso al tramonto, non di notte, cosa che invece tende a fare la Corte Dannata. Peccato che nel proprio taschino avesse una viola di cristallo, che avesse l'aspetto di un serial killer e l'aria di chi è pronto a rovinarti la vita nel peggiore dei modi: tutte cose tipiche degli Unseelie.

«Non ha alcun senso» geme, sbattendo la testa contro il Codice degli Unseelie. Secondo il libro, Stiles è nei guai, grossi guai se i tentati omicidi attorno a lui possono dire la loro, ma c'è anche il fatto che a lui non è successo assolutamente niente, nada, nisba. Non un graffio, non una macchia, solo una gran dose di ansia galoppante e un principio più che ragionevole di attacco di panico.

Forse Non-Beh è un sadico bastardo.

Già, decisamente Unseelie.

Stiles rialza la testa e gira pagina, ignorando l'enorme illustrazione che mostra la Corte Benedetta. È tutta rose e fiori, luce e bellezza. Del tutto diversa dalla sensazione e dall'immagine che Non-Beh gli ha dato. Non che Non-Beh fosse particolarmente brutto, anzi, tutto il contrario, ma non era bianco e farfalloso, proprio no, quindi altro punto per gli Unseelie. Dannazione.

Il libro continua, parla del Glamour, spiega come le faeries riescano ad usarlo per ingannare gli umani. La cosa gli fa venire i brividi e di colpo non ne può più: chiude il libro, si alza dal tavolo, afferra il proprio mantello ed esce di casa.

Fare ricerche è sempre stato il suo forte, ma farle sul campo è tutta un'altra storia.

***

«Ehi, Scott! Vieni a fare un giro?»

Scott lo fissa per un lungo momento, probabilmente cercando di trasmettergli qualche messaggio subliminare che ha a che fare con Allison, ritta al suo fianco e leggermente imbarazzata. Come se ci fosse qualcuno al villaggio che non sappia di loro due. La famiglia Argent si è trasferita nel loro villaggio da pochi mesi, ma il legame tra Allison e Scott è tanto forte da poter finire in una tragedia greca. Stiles deve ammettere che sono carini, completamente innamorati l'uno dell'altra e pronti a sposarsi appena Scott prenderà il proprio coraggio a quattro mani.

Stiles sorride, battendo una mano sulla propria saccoccia. «Andiamo a prendere fragole. Ho sentito dire che sono pronte in un posto, poco lontano dal torrente».

Il volto di Allison s'illumina di un sorriso: «Oh mio dio, adoro le fragole» commenta estasiata, voltandosi verso Scott. «Me ne portereste un po'? Vi prego».

Stiles si gode il momento in cui il dubbio del proprio amico diventa entusiasmo e alza un metaforico pugno verso l'alto, perché grazie ad Allison si è appena schivato domande inutili per tutta la durata del viaggio.

Il che vuol dire che forse, forse il suo piano potrebbe anche avere successo, se riuscirà a tenere Scott distratto fino al tramonto.

***

La falla nel suo piano si rivela essere del tutto diversa. Scott si lamenta, richiede pause ad ogni metro, ma continua a seguire Stiles anche quando non è più sicuro se quello sia il punto in cui dovrebbero trovare "le fragole". Il cerchio che aveva creduto di vedere qualche giorno prima non è da nessuna parte, anche se è sicuro che il punto sia più o meno quello. Ma c'è qualcosa che non va, un capogiro che si fa sempre più forte e che lo disturba, come se la foresta stessa lo stesse convincendo a lasciar perdere. Scott non sente niente, non si fa niente e questo non fa che confermare le teorie di Stiles: sono sulla strada giusta, ma qualcosa – qualcuno – sta facendo il prezioso e si rifiuta di farsi vedere. Il sole comincia a scendere sempre più all'orizzonte, l'aria diventa umida, pesante da respirare. C'è una strana nota amara nella sua bocca e non è certo che sia per via del polline che hanno mangiucchiato qualche minuto prima.

«Sei sicuro che ci siano le fragole?» chiede Scott, interrompendo il suo monologo sulla bellezza di Allison.

Stiles ci mette un attimo ad ingranare la domanda: «No, ma è ora di passare alle maniere forti».

L'amico si gira a guardarlo, facendo una smorfia che gli deforma la faccia in modi assurdi. Stiles non ha tempo di prenderlo in giro per la cosa. Apre la propria sacca, ci fruga dentro per un secondo e sorride soddisfatto.

Scott sembra indeciso se imitarlo o rimanere confuso: «Cosa?»

Lui gli mostra il vasetto di miele che ha portato con sé, ammiccando. «Ti ricordi del tizio?»

«Quello pazzo?»

Stiles annuisce: «Credo sia una faerie» spiega, posando la propria sacca e aprendo il vasetto di miele.

«Cosa?» gli occhi di Scott sono ridicolmente tondi. Stiles fa spallucce, pulendosi il naso quando l'odore intenso del miele gli arriva alle narici.

«Ho fatto qualche ricerca. È l'unica cosa che abbia senso per via dei, sai, incidenti, del fiore, del cerchio che avevo visto e del modo in cui è sparito. Te l'ho detto che è sparito improvvisamente? Tipo appena ho messo piede sul sentiero. Mi sono voltato e non c'era più. E non ha neanche salutato! Chi ha delle maniere tanto pessime, eh?»

« Ci sono fate maschi? Non dovrebbero avere un altro nome?»

«Non è il punto, amico».

Scott corruccia la fronte, tirando leggermente indietro la testa. «Oh, sì. Faeries?»

Lui annuisce e scrolla le spalle: «È l'unica cosa che abbia senso».

«Sono sorpreso» commenta una voce dietro di loro, facendoli saltare dallo spavento. Scott si mette le mani sulla testa e si accuccia di colpo, supplicando pietà, ma Stiles non esita un attimo a voltarsi, trovandosi di fronte Non-Beh. La voglia di esultare è tanta, ma si sforza di sorridere alla faccia corrucciata che sta guardando Scott come se avesse di fronte un cretino. Stiles conosce quella sensazione.

«Anch'io.» L'attenzione di Non-Beh torna su di lui e Stiles può vedere che c'è una punta di curiosità in quello sguardo. Curiosità è bene. Una faerie curiosa è una faerie manipolabile, secondo il libro di Mastro Deaton.

«Non credevo ci saresti arrivato» commenta Non-Beh, avvicinandosi e fissando il barattolo di miele. «Cos'è?»

Stiles vorrebbe gongolare, ma non lo farà: «Acacia. Hai l'aspetto di uno a cui dovrebbe piacere». Alza il barattolo e lo sguardo di Non-Beh non si stacca dal miele.

«Mi piace» ammette l'altro, mentre il bozzolo di nome Scott comincia a schiudersi, fissandoli con aria terrorizzata. Stiles non dovrebbe essere divertito anche da questo, ma lo è. Molto. L'intera situazione è divertente. Da pazzi, più che altro. Allunga il barattolo verso Non-Beh e tenta di sorridere nel modo più rassicurante e gentile che gli riesca, ma il verso di Scott sembra dire che non ci sta riuscendo più di tanto. Stiles non gliene importa: dubita che Non-Beh conosca le maniere umane. Probabilmente lui quando sorride ha denti acuminati, quindi la vittoria per il sorriso più inquietante la vincerebbe lui.

«È per te» spiega. Non-Beh torna a fissarlo dritto negli occhi, mentre Scott geme qualcosa che sembra tanto il nome di Allison. Buon dio. L'importante è che Non-Beh accetti il dannato miele.

«Sei gentile» commenta Non-Beh, prendendo il miele e rigirandoselo tra le dita. Stiles si trova a disagio nel vedere come lo sguardo della faerie si faccia d'improvviso offuscato. Lo disturba in modo strano, facendogli venire sensi di colpa che credeva di non poter avere, perché quel cretino ha quasi fatto ammazzare Scott – che sta ancora fissando Non-Beh come se fosse un demonio – e altri del villaggio – anche se non suo padre, per fortuna, o il caro essere che-dovrebbe-essere-alato-ma-chissà-dove-ha-le-ali avrebbe dovuto assaggiare l'ira di Stiles.

Tornando al suo piano: «Come ti chiami?» chiede, proprio mentre Non-Beh immerge un dito nel vasetto.

«Puoi chiamarmi Derek» commenta questi, mettendo in bocca l'indice ricoperto di miele. Una cosa del tutto non distraente, si ricorda Stiles. Del tutto normale. Deve solo ricordarselo un'altra decina di volte, ecco. Dannazione a Non— _Derek_.

Stiles corruccia la fronte. Il nome non gli è nuovo, ma non riesce a capire dove l'ha già sentito.

«Derek?» chiede Scott. Stiles nota solo in quel momento che si è rimesso in piedi e lo fissa da capo a piedi. Il suo migliore amico sembra improvvisamente aver perso il terrore per le faeries.

Derek li guarda, immerge nuovamente l'indice nel miele e lo porta alle labbra, annuendo. Stiles scuote la testa, cercando di non soffermarsi troppo sul guizzo della lingua di Derek, che va a pulire la punta dell'unghia. Si accorge un attimo in ritardo che Scott lo sta fissando, indicando la faerie come se si trattasse di Greenberg. Quello sguardo è quello che di solito rivolge a cose che non vuole realmente capire, ma che lo inquietano leggermente. Stiles lo conosce bene, è uno di quelli che il suo amico usa più spesso.

«Quindi» Stiles fa una pausa, soppesando le parole giuste e portando le mani attorno alla schiena. «Derek. Volevo chiederti una cosa».

L'interpellato arcua un sopracciglio, sbuffando col naso e mangiando un altro po' di miele. «Accetto le tue scuse» spiega, alzando il vasetto.

«Sì?» Stiles sente le spalle rilassarsi involontariamente. Non si era reso conto di essere diventato tanto nervoso per la cosa. «Puoi evitare di farlo, la prossima volta? Non è carino vedere la gente farsi male per colpa mia».

Derek si blocca di colpo con un dito ancora immerso nel vasetto: «Cosa?»

«Con tutto rispetto, ma se te la prendi con Stiles, perché tutti tranne lui si son fatti male?» interviene Scott. «Voglio dire, anche Allison si è quasi slogata una caviglia! Non è giusto!»

«Cosa?» ripete la faerie, guardando prima Scott, poi fermandosi su Stiles.

Stiles scrolla le spalle: «Non guardare me, è opera tua».

Derek assottiglia lo sguardo, reclinando il capo, e fa un passo indietro. Stiles non ne è sicuro, ma ha come l'impressione di essersi perso qualche passo per strada.

«Non è stata opera tua?» chiede, riducendo la distanza che l'altro ha creato tra loro. L'idea che i problemi di Stiles siano ancora lungi dall'essere risolti gli serra lo stomaco, facendogli assaporare l'amaro in bocca.

«No».

Le iridi della faerie sfumano verso il ghiaccio, toccano strane tonalità di verde, tornano al loro tenue colore indefinito. Stiles non può fare a meno di ammirarle, perché sembrano annunciare da sole quanto poco comune sia la persona che gli sta davanti, ma sa che non è questo il punto.

Basta un battito di ciglia e Stiles si trova a fissare il bosco davanti a sé.

***

Stiles fissa il soffitto sopra il proprio letto e vede tutt'altro.

Non vede i nodi nelle travi, le crepe dettate dal tempo, la vernice che sfuma in alcuni punti, lasciando strada ai tarli. Vede il bosco, vede Derek, vede l'espressione che gli si è dipinta in faccia quando ha saputo che cos'era successo dopo il loro ultimo incontro. Stiles non sa se la faerie stava mentendo, ma ha come l'impressione che le cose, quantomeno, non siano andate come aveva voluto.

Si copre il volto con un braccio, sospira e cerca di non pensare per un istante. Non ha fatto altro, da quando sono tornati a casa, appena in tempo per vedere il sole calare con le ultimi luci. Nonostante sia riuscito a trovare la faerie, ha come l'impressione che ci sia ancora qualcosa in sospeso. Derek ha accettato il miele, ha praticamente ammesso che Stiles lo aveva offeso – e fin qui nulla di strano, Stiles ha una vera arte quando si tratta di offendere le persone.

Il punto è che avrebbe voluto chiedergli molte più cose, ma non è riuscito neppure a capire se Derek sia della Corte Seelie o della Unseelie. Il che potrebbe non rendere pazza una persona normale, ma Stiles ha bisogno di sapere, ha sempre avuto bisogno di sapere, e non ha intenzione di lasciarsi indietro lacune che potrebbero costargli la pelle. Non che abbia piani di rivedere Derek, beninteso, solo che non si sa mai cosa riserva la vita. Potrebbe anche essere che Derek decida che quanto gli hanno raccontato è una bugia. Potrebbe prendersela con Scott. La fortuna di Scott probabilmente riderebbe soddisfatta della cosa.

L'uscio della camera si apre di un poco e la testa di suo padre fa capolino: «Buona notte, figliolo» mormora, l'aria esausta tipica di chi ha appena finito il proprio lavoro dopo una giornata estenuante.

Stiles gli sorride: «Buona notte».

Suo padre ricambia il sorriso, esita un attimo e poi retrocede, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Stiles sa già che passerà la notte in bianco.

***

L'acqua nel catino è gelida, morde le mani e gli manda brividi lungo tutta la schiena. Stiles borbotta il suo odio nei confronti della temperatura, sperando che il sole si affretti a riscaldare. Non vede l'ora che torni l'estate, ma se suo padre glielo sentisse dire, riderebbe di lui. Come se fosse colpa sua se ha un corpo che tende a preferire il caldo.

Almeno non è inverno, decide, lavandosi la faccia e schizzandosi i piedi. Si gira ad occhi chiusi, cercando a tentoni lo straccio per asciugarsi, e lo trova quasi subito. Se lo porta al volto e sfrega per bene, cercando di recuperare un po' di calore.

Poi fa per asciugarsi le braccia e urla terrorizzato, andando a sbattere contro il catino e facendo cadere l'acqua per terra. Derek storce il naso e si ritrae dalla pozza, guardandolo male.

«Che diavolo ci fai qui!?» pigola Stiles, coprendosi il petto con il rettangolo di cotone.

«Ho seguito il tuo odore» risponde la faerie, prendendo tra le mani alcuni pezzetti di saponaria.

Stiles ci mette un attimo ad ingranare la frase: «Mi hai _odorato_?»

Derek sbuffa – seriamente, sbuffa – e lo guarda di sottecchi con l'aria di chi non si stupisce affatto di quello che gli è appena uscito dalla bocca. Stiles è familiare con quell'occhiata. È la preferita di Lydia, per esempio. «Difficile non farlo, visto che mi sei stato a un passo di distanza, ieri».

Gran faccia tosta, da uno che l'ha pedinato per un intero pomeriggio. «Che vorrebbe dire?»

Derek sparisce dietro alla porta e Stiles gli è dietro all'istante: non vuole affatto vederselo sparire da davanti, _di nuovo_. La faerie si volta a guardarlo e fa un sorrisetto che a Stiles non piace per niente, perché gli procura brividi molto simili all'acqua gelida di prima. Ne ha abbastanza di brividi, grazie tante. È possibile che ci sia del _glamour_ di mezzo. Parti basse, prego provvedere a concordare col cervello, _grazie_.

«Quindi, perché sei qui?» ritenta, sperando di strappargli una risposta sensata. Si accorge con un attimo di ritardo che Derek lo ha ricondotto in camera sua e Stiles decide di non riflettere troppo sulla cosa, per la sua sanità mentale. Almeno per i prossimi minuti.

Derek si posiziona in un angolo della stanza, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Non sono affari tuoi».

Stiles lo guarda male, ma decide che una maglietta è prioritaria e ne prende una di cotone bianco. «Sei in casa mia» rimbrotta vestendosi. «Credo proprio lo siano».

Messer Impassibile gli sorride tirato ed esce dalla stanza.

Stiles gli corre dietro come un cagnolino.

Dannazione. C'è qualcosa di parecchio sbagliato in tutto questo.

«Ti diverte incasinarmi la vita, vero?» chiede, seguendolo in strada e chiudendosi la porta di casa alle spalle.

«Amiamo il caos, non dice così il tuo libro?» rimbecca Derek, porgendogli suddetto volume.

Stiles lo guarda male e se lo riprende, stringendolo al petto a mo' di scudo: «Me l'hanno prestato».

Derek non dice nulla, riprendendo a camminare. La mattinata è fresca e il sole sta ancora sorgendo. Il cielo è tinto di rosso, giallo e azzurro, in una fusione che dovrebbe essere poco interessante, ma che sembra catturare lo sguardo di entrambi. Stiles se ne accorge per caso ed è surreale oltre maniera, perché di solito non c'è nessuno a fissarlo assieme a lui. Tutti sembrano sempre troppo impegnati a vivere la propria vita, lasciando l'etichetta di banalità ad eventi come quello.

Stiles sente una strana morsa allo stomaco e respira a fondo. Nessuno pare  far caso allo straniero appena uscito da casa sua. Nessuno sembra cogliere il dettaglio che Stiles sta camminando con qualcuno che non sia Scott. Di colpo gli sembra di essere un altro e la cosa è terribile e meravigliosa allo stesso tempo.

Derek si blocca di colpo e Stiles ci mette un passo prima di accorgersene, facendo dietrofront. «Cosa?» chiede, cercando di capire perché si sia fermato. In quel momento sente la voce angelica di Lydia salutare qualcuno e la faerie è dimenticata. Stiles si volta verso la più bella ragazza che abbia mai conosciuto e sorride beota, almeno fino a quando Derek non decide di aprir bocca:

«Hai dato il fiore a lei?»

Stiles la saluta con un cenno, ma lei lo ignora di gran carriera. Ha ancora la viola tra i capelli, però, il che gli fa venire le farfalle allo stomaco, mentre le sue mani tentano di tramutarsi in ali: «Sì! Non è bellissima? Si chiama Lydia. La amo, è perfetta. Non c'è nessuno sveglio come lei, la sua bellezza è impareggiabile. Ogni volta che la guardo vorrei dirle che la amo e giurarle di proteggerla da ogni cosa. È troppo bella per essere vera. Dovrebbe essere una regina» sospira, stringendo il libro in un abbraccio.

«Perché hai dato il fiore a lei?» chiede Derek, perché apparentemente non lo ha ascoltato ed è pure immune alla divina Lydia, il che fa di lui un essere triste e mediocre, faerie o non faerie.

«Perché è bellissima e si merita cose bellissime. Non le capite voi, queste cose?»

Derek rimane a fissarlo per un lungo momento: «Sei strano».

Stiles sbuffa col naso, tornando a camminare verso, si rende conto, il centro della cittadina. «Da che pulpito».

Ed è ovviamente in quell'istante che Messer Impassibile sparisce.

Ovviamente.

***

Stiles finisce di raccogliere la legna per il signor Finstock e fissa il proprio lavoro, portando le mani ai fianchi. Non ha idea di cosa voglia farsene quel pazzo, ma finché non gli mette in mano un aratro, lui ha intenzione di ringraziare la propria fortuna (che, vista la mancanza di disastri, sembra essersi di nuovo appoggiata sulla sua spalla).

Inspira a fondo e si asciuga la fronte, sorridendo con un angolo della bocca. Col senno di poi, la retata mattutina di Derek gli ha messo una certa allegria intorno, qualcosa che è riuscito a migliorargli la giornata come non accadeva da tempo. Nonostante l'inizio sbagliato, sembra che Stiles sia riuscito a farsi amica una faerie e questo non è da poco. Non sa per quanto la cosa possa durare, ma per il momento ha deciso di godersi il momento, checché ne dica Scott.

Derek sarà anche socialmente disadattato, ma Stiles non può fare a meno di provare uno strano senso di unione con lui. O di attrazione, ma l'attrazione sarebbe un bel problema. Un grosso problema. Un problema a cui Stiles dovrebbe smettere immediatamente di pensare. A parte il fatto che non lo sta facendo. Il che vuol dire una cosa sola.

«Oh, ma per favore!» mugola, lasciandosi cadere a terra.

«Non hai finito?» chiede Derek al suo fianco.

Stiles non salta neanche. In un certo senso se l'aspettava. Si gira a guardarlo e arriccia le labbra, porgendogli una mano. Derek lo aiuta ad alzarsi e gli prende la sacca posata su un ceppo.

«Alba e tramonto, eh?» butta lì, mettendosi la borsa in spalla. Derek sorride, o almeno, Stiles è sicuro che abbia leggermente alzato un angolo della bocca, quindi dev'essere un sì. «Mi accompagni a casa?»

«Hai una scacchiera?» chiede la faerie, spiazzandolo per un secondo.

«Sì» risponde, domandandosi per un attimo cosa l'abbia portato a chiedere una cosa del genere. Gli sembra che il libro di Mastro Deaton dicesse qualcosa a riguardo degli scacchi. Non giocarci con loro? Giocarci? Stare attenti perché ti trasformeranno in pedine se perdi? Più ci pensa, più la cosa si fa inquietante. «Perché lo chiedi?»

«Ci sai giocare?» continua Derek, rimanendo vago come suo solito.

«Sì, ci so giocare. Vuoi sfidarmi a qualche forma distorta di scacchi, è questo che vuoi?»

Derek si volta a guardarlo e non sembra molto impressionato. Beh, neppure Stiles è tanto colpito da lui, se è per quello, quindi sono pari. Riprendono a camminare in silenzio e, bagnandosi le labbra, Stiles si mette una mano in tasca, ascoltando il rumore della gente che inizia a chiudere i battenti, a mano a mano che il cielo inizia a tingersi di mille colori.

«Quanto rimani?» s'illude di non suonare speranzoso, ma sa benissimo come suona la frase alle sue orecchie. Speranzoso è dire poco.

Derek gli sfiora il dorso della mano e Stiles si stupisce nel sentire che la sua pelle è tiepida. Non gelida come l'inverno, non calda come l'estate, ma di una temperatura confortevole, tanto che vorrebbe tentare di catturare un po' più di quel calore tra le dita.

 «Ho tempo per una partita» mormora Derek in risposta.

Lui respira a fondo e annuisce, accelerando il passo. Tacciono entrambi, mentre attraversano una via secondaria più o meno affollata. Stiles si accorge che molti sembrano non accorgersi di Derek: gli passano troppo vicino, addirittura Derek gli si mette dietro per buona parte del tragitto che porta fino a casa. Stiles lo trova divertente, Derek non più di tanto, se la sua espressione dice qualcosa.

«Perché non fai vedere loro il tuo grande potere?» gli chiede, dopo che una vecchia gli ha quasi pestato un piede.

Derek lo guarda di lato, poi arcua un sopracciglio e d'improvviso Stiles è molto, molto pentito.

Derek e il glamour sono una combinazione diabolica. E il suo corpo dovrebbe smetterla di essere in disaccordo, grazie tante, perché tutto questo è frutto della magia e ora persino la vecchia di prima sta guardando Derek come se fosse un bel… _pezzo di manzo_.

«Oh mio dio» gorgoglia Stiles, coprendosi gli occhi con le mani.

Derek ride, perché è palesemente uno stronzo.

«Mi rimangio tutto, torna al tuo stato di comune qualsiasi cosa sei, _per favore_ ».

«Sembra ti piaccia, perché dovrei?» rimbecca l'altro.

Stiles grugnisce, stringendosi le mani davanti al volto. «Ngh, ti odio. Ti odio così tanto».

Derek si avvicina a sussurrargli all'orecchio: «Fidati di me, non è vero».

Non è vero, ma questo Derek non deve per forza saperlo, né ha modo di scoprirlo, se le sue ricerche la dicono giusta. Una specie col potere di leggere nella mente sarebbe un'ingiustizia nei confronti di tutte le povere vittime della frustrazione che comporta l'adolescenza. Tra quelle vittime c'è Stiles e si può fare garante di quanto sia poco consigliabile che il Creatore abbia dato vita ad una specie di spioni della mente.

La porta di casa ha comunque l'aria di un luogo sicuro, quindi Stiles ringrazia il cielo e si rifugia dentro, sperando per un attimo che Derek sia sparito tra un battito di ciglia e l'altro.

«Allora, dove hai la scacchiera?» chiede la faerie, guardando dentro i mobiletti della cucina.

Stiles si lascia cadere con la schiena contro l'uscio e lascia cadere la testa all'indietro, pregando che il sole si sbrighi a lasciar posto alla notte. Si alza e va verso la propria camera, senza curarsi più di sperare in una provvidenziale sparizione di Messer Fatina.

***

Scott e Stiles stanno andando al mulino del villaggio più vicino per andare a triturare l'avena, quando incontrano un folletto che chiede loro una delle mele che Scott porta con sé.

Il piccoletto ringrazia, sorride, e fa l'occhiolino a Stiles: «Quando tornerete indietro, vi renderò il favore».

Loro annuiscono e quello sparisce con uno sbuffo d'aria. Rimangono immobili per un secondo, poi si guardando. Scott fa una smorfia confusa, Stiles scrolla le spalle.

Mentre tornano a casa, qualche ora dopo, trovano un asino pronto ad aiutarli a trasportare i sacchi. La bestia si lascia caricare, cammina docile fino alla porta di Scott, aspetta di essere liberata del proprio carico e poi sparisce con uno sbuffo sotto terra.

In un qualche modo, Stiles ha la certezza che sia tutta colpa di Derek.

Il giorno dopo, quando glielo dice, Derek arcua le sopracciglia e non dice nulla, tornando a distribuire le pedine sulla scacchiera.

***

Piove.

Piove così tanto che Stiles si ritrova inchiodato in casa, in pensiero per suo padre, e con una voglia matta di trovare il modo di passare il tempo. Scott è ancora a lavorare da Mastro Deaton e lui è chiuso in casa con l'unica risorsa disponibile di distrazione: libri (e un arcolaio, ma nessuno tocca più quell'arcolaio da anni). Quindi prende posto sulla panca vicino al fuoco e inizia a leggere storie di tempi andati, ringraziando suo padre e la sua insistenza a farlo studiare dai monaci.

Il libro che ha tra le mani però lo annoia dopo pochi minuti, il che non è strano. Ha sempre avuto questo genere di problemi.

«Hai della panna?» chiede una voce di donna dalla cucina, facendogli saltare il cuore in gola.

Stiles si volta e vede una creatura graziosa volteggiare tra i mobili: ha ali alte come  una mano e un corpicino sottile, vestito di un rosso cangiante. I capelli sono neri come le piume dei corvi e le arrivano fino alle spalle. È una fata in tutto e per tutto e Stiles per un attimo non sa più cosa significhi respirare.

«Ce l'hai?» preme la faerie, volandogli di fronte al naso. Ha occhi chiari, dello stesso colore dei torrenti in particolari periodi dell'anno, e una bocca a forma di rosa, bagnata da una linea di rosso lampone.

Stiles annuisce e tenta un sorriso, perché ha già imparato i vantaggi dell'essere cordiali col Piccolo Popolo e perché la fata sembra a dir poco carina. «Piatto o tazza?» chiede, girandole attorno e tirandole fuori quanto richiesto.

«Tazza, se non è troppo disturbo» risponde lei, sedendosi sulla candela spenta al centro del tavolo. Le sue ali frullano appena e si calmano, cadendole sulle spalle come un mantello dorato.

Stiles prende quanto richiesto e glielo prepara su un piatto di legno, poi lei rimane in silenzio per tutto il tempo in cui impiega a finire la panna, senza commentare il fatto che Stiles non abbia tirato fuori una parola, rimanendo solo a fissarla.

«Ti sono riconoscente» dice infine, facendogli una riverenza. Le ali tornano a vibrare dietro la schiena e Stiles improvvisa a sua volta un inchino, sorridendole.

«Torna quando vuoi» tenta, non ben sicuro del protocollo da seguire. Derek è molto più "sparisco quando mi pare, non serve che saluti", lei invece sembra molto più educata. Nobile, gli verrebbe da dire.

La fata fa uno strano verso e trilla una risata: «Sei davvero come dice».

«Dice chi?»

Lei sorride, toccando per tre volte la candela sulla quale è rimasta seduta gran parte del tempo. «Questa candela non finirà mai».

«Ah sì?» Non è quello che ha chiesto, ma le faeries non sono esattamente maestre nel dialogo, almeno da quanto ha compreso dalle sue esperienze con Derek.

***

Il giorno dopo, quando chiede a Derek se conosce una fata che si fa chiamare Laura l'altro fa uno strano verso e si mette le mani tra i capelli, ma non dà alcuna risposta.

Stiles decide di lasciar correre, ma ha come l'impressione che si stia perdendo un dettaglio alquanto divertente.

***

«Penso che dovresti smetterla di vederti con lui. Non mi fido. E se ti stesse ingannando?»

Stiles vorrebbe dire a Scott che va tutto bene, che non c'è niente di strano, ma non ama mentire, quindi scrolla le spalle e continua a lavorare, cercando di non pensarci troppo.

***

Il fatto è che, per quanto Stiles voglia convincersi che deve darci un taglio, non ci riesce. In alcun modo.

I giorni si susseguono l'uno all'altro, e Stiles si trova a misurare il trascorrere delle giornate in due tipi di tempo: quello che passa con Derek, dove tutto sembra essere venuto fuori da una storia, e quello che passa senza Derek, che equivale praticamente alla sua vita normale. Non sa se dirlo a Scott, ma finisce per farlo e l'altro lo guarda in silenzio per un attimo, poi sorride in modo strano e scrolla le spalle, come se fosse normale. Probabilmente lo è. Una cosa da Stiles.

Ci sono a volte, però, che si chiede se Scott non abbia ragione, se Derek in realtà non lo stia corrompendo, preparandosi a trascinarlo via di lì, verso un mondo dove il tempo perderebbe di significato, dove suo padre non ci sarebbe – e questo forse è quanto più lo preoccupa, perché non può lasciarlo, non dopo la mamma.

Stiles vorrebbe dire di fidarsi ciecamente di Derek, ma non è sulla fiducia che si basa il loro rapporto. Non sa neppure lui perché siano finiti a questo punto, sa solo che Derek è Derek. Il dettaglio riguardante alla sua natura passa in secondo piano, perché Stiles è abbastanza convinto che anche da umano Derek sarebbe tanto inquietante quanto stranamente familiare.

Ma se c'è una cosa in cui Stiles eccelle è fingere che tutto vada bene, quindi per il momento ignorerà la questione. Magari sta sbagliando, magari sta correndo verso la propria fortuna, non importa.

La sua vita continua in due tempi dal ritmo totalizzante, riempiendosi sempre più di nuove prospettive.

***

«Perché hai quell'aria soddisfatta stampata in faccia?» chiede Scott non appena lo vede entrare nella bottega di Mastro Deaton.

Stiles sorride ancora di più, agitando il libro che ormai è solito portarsi dietro ogni qualvolta esce di casa. «C'è un errore qui dentro».

Scott lascia andare il filo che stava arrotolando attorno alla matassa, abbassandosi per leggere il titolo. «Ancora quella cosa dei fantasmi? Non avevi concluso con Derek?»

Lui gli porge il libro, sedendosi sopra al bancone: « Fate. Faeries. Mi fa visita».

Scott alza lo sguardo su di lui, mentre sfoglia qualche pagina che Stiles ha provveduto a riempire di foglietti ricolmi di appunti. «Come?»

Scrollando le spalle, Stiles si concentrò su una giara posata sul pavimento, che pareva avere scritto la parola "Sorbo"-qualcosa sul tappo. «Te l'ho detto: viene all'alba e al tramonto. Giochiamo a scacchi. E perde di continuo» spiega. Dopo la prima sconfitta ricevuta, Derek sembra aver preso la faccenda degli scacchi molto sul personale. «Apparentemente le faeries non sanno perdere, ma non come intende il libro».

Scott fa un gesto di sconforto, fissando dapprima il libro, poi Stiles come se gli avessero fatto entrambi un torto tremendo. «Perché? Come lo intende il libro?»

«Le faeries sono imbattibili a scacchi» s'intromette Mastro Deaton, spingendo Stiles giù dal bancone. «Buon giorno».

Stiles si volta e gli rivolge una mezza riverenza: «Sono venuto a riportarvi il libro. Con alcune modifiche».

Mastro Deaton sembra trovare l'ultima affermazione di particolare interesse, se quel sopracciglio alzato ne è un'indicazione: «Modifiche?»

«Stiles ha fatto amicizia con uno di loro. Una vera faerie. Solo che non è carina. Io credevo che le faerie fossero carine, tipo il folletto che ci ha dato una mano con la farina. Lui invece è… un lui».

«Un lui» echeggia Mastro Deaton, arcuando un sopracciglio. «Presumo che sia il caso che dia un'occhiata agli appunti del signor Stilinski, allora» conclude, porgendo una mano a Scott, che provvede a rendergli il libro sulla pagina riempita di appunti. Stiles rimane a guardarlo leggere in silenzio, scambiando un'occhiata con Scott, che pare aver ingerito un limone da quant'è contorta la sua faccia. Allison certo aiuta a renderlo più carino, Stiles deve ammetterlo, ma il tempo che il suo migliore amico sta impiegando con lei è tempo rubato all'amicizia che li ha sempre legati fin da bambini. Stiles a volte si trova ad avere sentimenti molto contrastanti a riguardo.

«Hai battuto questa faerie a scacchi, Stiles?» riprende Mastro Deaton, girando pagina.

«Sì. Non è grandioso? E sono piuttosto sicuro che non mi abbia lasciato vincere, se l'acqua ghiacciata di stamattina ne è la riprova».

«Acqua ghiacciata?» chiede Scott.

«Quella del catino» spiega, agitando una mano.

«U-hu» annuisce Scott, grattandosi la testa con una mano.

«Sei sicuro che si tratti di una faerie, Stiles?»

Lui incassa le spalle, arricciando le labbra: «Non l'ha mai negato, ma lo è. Credo sia della Corte Unseelie, ma non gliel'ho chiesto. L'ultima volta che gli ho chiesto una cosa non è andata molto bene».

«Gli ha chiesto una viola di cristallo» sopperisce Scott. Stiles evita di dargli torto. «E il giorno dopo accadevano cose assurde attorno a Stiles. Mi sono quasi rotto una gamba. E quel tizio ha avuto la faccia tosta di non prendersi la responsabilità della cosa!»

In effetti su quel punto hanno ancora da discutere, ora che Stiles ci pensa. Dev'essere colpa dell'entusiasmo per la partita a scacchi se si era dimenticato quella faccenda. Derek è decisamente malvagio, Stiles deve piantarla di dimenticarselo.

Mastro Deaton chiude il libro e lo posa sul bancone, sorridendo in un modo che a Stiles non piace per nulla. «A quanto pare Stiles è baciato dalla fortuna, allora».

Stiles in parte vorrebbe dissentire, ma in parte si trova totalmente d'accordo.

***

L'incontro con Mastro Deaton non smette di perseguitarlo per tutta la giornata e nonostante il lavoro, il pranzo con suo padre e lo studio dai monaci il pomeriggio, Stiles non riesce a scacciare l'impressione di non avere tutte le carte in mano. C'è qualcosa che gli sfugge, qualcosa che ha davanti, ma che non vuole palesarsi appieno. È una sensazione più che spiacevole.

Tira su col naso, uscendo dal monastero e rivolgendo un saluto a Frate Panzone, di cui Stiles ha dimenticato il vero nome fin dal primo momento in cui l'ha incontrato. Si dirige a passo spedito verso casa, fissando le luci del tramonto e chiedendosi se la sconfitta non abbia bruciato a Derek più di quanto Stiles non abbia voluto. È un pensiero strano, da parte sua. Non ha seriamente cercato di battere Derek, è solo successo. In tanti anni in cui ha giocato, Scott e suo padre sono stati i suoi unici avversari e li ha sempre battuti, quindi la vera scoperta è stata più che altro farsi battere da qualcuno, che sia o meno la creatura di un altro mondo.

Quando apre la porta della propria camera, trovando Derek sul letto e la scacchiera pronta, sospira di sollievo, scoprendosi a sorridere ancor prima di realizzare che la faerie si è imbucata di nuovo in casa sua.

«Ehi».

«Stiles».

Chi se ne frega. Se Derek è lì – cruccio e tutto –, vuol dire che la novità piace ad entrambi, no?

***

Stiles guarda suo padre aprire un mobiletto e rimane con il cucchiaio a mezz'aria e la bocca aperta.

Suo padre si volta a guardarlo, agitando un barattolo quasi vuoto di miele. Quello al quale si sono dedicati lui e Derek tutto il giorno prima. «Stiles, che fine ha fatto il miele?»

Deglutendo, appoggia il cucchiaio e si schiarisce la gola, raddrizzando la schiena. «L'ho prestato alla madre di Scott, doveva fare un dolce».

Il sopracciglio di suo padre spiega più che esaustivamente quanto poco credibile sia quella bugia.

«L'ho mangiato?» tenta, facendo una smorfia.

«È un vaso piuttosto grande, figliolo» gli fa notare.

«Avevo particolarmente fame?» incalza, scrollando le spalle. «Dai, non è sparito da un momento all'altro, ci ho messo una settimana o due ad arrivare a quel punto! Non è poi così strano».

Suo padre sembra pensarci sopra per un secondo, ma Stiles sa già di essersi fregato in partenza. Lo vede nel modo in cui suo padre muove le spalle e lo fissa. Lo fissa e gli legge dentro, come se stesse passando in rassegna ogni centimetro di Stiles con una delle lenti che usa Mastro Deaton.

È tutta colpa di Derek.

«Perché tenti di mentirmi?»

«Perché sono pieno di fede?» Stiles non è disperato, sta solo perdendo colpi. Pensare a Derek comincia a fargli questo effetto, da qualche giorno a questa parte.

«Tutto questo non ha niente a che fare con il ragazzo con cui ti ho visto tre giorni fa, vero?»

Sì, è stato proprio quel ragazzo a mangiarsi metà del miele sparito, ma questo lui certo non può ammetterlo. «No, Derek non c'entra niente».

«Derek?» chiede suo padre, arcuando un sopracciglio. Maledetto il suo istinto da capo delle guardie.

Stiles stringe il cucchiaio tra le dita e sbuffa, dondolando una gamba sotto il tavolo e cercando una possibile via di fuga. La candela al centro del tavolo sembra incoraggiarlo e lui si ritrova a pensare alla fata dal vestito rosso. Fedele alla parola data, quella bugia sembra non diminuire più, seppure Stiles la stia usando da giorni. «Sì, è il suo nome».

«E questo Derek sarebbe?»

«Nrgh» Stiles scuote il capo, incassando le spalle. «Uno che ho conosciuto per caso?»

«Conosciuto dove, Stiles?»

«Al mercato!» risponde, tornando a guardare suo padre. «Totalmente normale, non c'è nulla di strano in lui. Non mangia miele, non ha le ali e non ha i corni, quindi niente di pericoloso!»

L'occhiata che riceve parla da sola.

«È un po' scontroso, ma è uno per bene!»

Suo padre scuote il capo, posando il barattolo di miele sul tavolo e prendendosi una fetta di pane. «Come vuoi, ma stai attento, va bene?»

«Sto sempre attento, papà».

«Lo spero» commenta suo padre con un sospiro.

***

«Credo che tuo padre sospetti qualcosa» commenta Derek quella sera, porgendogli l'ultimo piolo. Stiles mugugna in segno di ringraziamento e fissa il pezzo di legno a terra con un sasso.

«Davvero? Cosa te l'ha fatto capire?» Dovrebbero parlare del fatto che Derek abbia origliato una conversazione chiaramente privata, ma Stiles non ha la voglia di litigare. Non è sicuro di come andrebbe a finire. Probabilmente male per lui, o per Scott quantomeno.

«Non è solo quello» e riecco quella sorta di telepatia che riescono ad instaurare talvolta. Non serve neppure che parlino della metà delle cose che servirebbero normalmente in un discorso tra persone normali. È una cosa che non cessa di entusiasmare e spaventare Stiles allo stesso tempo. C'è qualcosa di malato nel loro rapporto, ma Stiles non può fare a meno di volerlo comunque. Le ultime settimane con Derek tra i piedi all'alba e al tramonto – più incursioni fatate che Scott sia o meno presente – sono state una piacevole novità nella vita monotona a cui lo ha legato il villaggio. Stiles sarebbe un bugiardo sfacciato se tentasse di negarlo.

Derek gli piace: non vede in Stiles una stramberia, un fallito, o la spalla su cui piangere quando le cose con la ragazza vanno male. Certo non ha il migliore dei caratteri – e talvolta tende a sembrare un po' violento, tipo quella sera in cui gli è comparso davanti e l'ha sbattuto contro un albero al posto di salutare, – ma Stiles riesce a trovarlo comunque divertente. Interessante, almeno. Derek è una continua fonte di scoperte, di conoscenza alla quale Stiles non avrebbe mai creduto di poter accedere, anche se tende a rispondere a una su mille delle domande che lui gli rivolge ogni giorno. Probabilmente la cosa è dovuta a quel discorso che Stiles ha letto sul libro di Deaton, dove si parlava del valore delle parole. Sembra una cosa piuttosto interessante, ma Stiles non ha mai avuto abbastanza filtri per dire le cose giuste. Certo, è un maestro indiscusso a dire tutto e dire niente, ma ha poco a che fare con quel discorso.

Un altro colpo al piolo e poi si rialza, sistemandosi la schiena esausta. «A parte mio padre e il suo improvviso interesse per il miele, hai qualcos'altro da dirmi?»

«Che cosa state preparando?» La voce di Derek sembra stranamente monotona. Stiles si volta a guardarlo: non ha l'aria del tutto sana. Pelle diafana, cerchi sotto gli occhi. Tutti i segni di quella che si direbbe una bella serie di notti passate in bianco, o di una malattia in cova. Eccezion fatta che Derek non è umano, ma un essere potenzialmente immortale che – in teoria, tesi non ancora comprovata – è allergico ai metalli troppo lavorati.

«Stai bene?»

Derek lo guarda con la coda dell'occhio, tutto minaccioso e cupo, poi torna a fissare la tenda che Stiles ha appena finito di montare. «È temporaneo».

«Sembri me quando inizia a fare freddo» tenta di scherzare lui, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

Derek fa una smorfia, forse per la manata, forse per l'essere stato comparato ad un misero umano, Stiles non lo sa e non vuole saperlo. «Non posso rimanere a lungo. Hai finito?» chiede la faerie, indicando la sacca attaccata ad una staccionata.

 Stiles va a prenderla, camminando all'indietro per non perderlo di vista: « Calma, calma. Ti sei svegliato con la luna storta stamani? Dovresti coltivare meglio le tue buone maniere. Allora, niente partita?»

Derek scuote il capo: «Abbiamo una festa».

Il che spiega veramente tanto, pensa sardonicamente Stiles. È peggio che aver a che fare con un frate in contemplazione. È sul punto di chiedere di cosa si tratti, quando la risposta gli arriva da sola: «Festeggiate anche voi l'Equinozio?»

«È per questo che avete le tende?» controbatte l'altro, mentre iniziano a camminare verso casa.

«Vuoi scherzare? L'Equinozio è la mia festa preferita, dopo il Solstizio d'Estate! Non hai idea di cosa cucinano. Frittelle, pani dolci, una manna! Aprono anche un bel po' di liquori e il vino dell'anno scorso, ma mio padre è sempre pronto a riprendermi se mi vede con una pinta in mano. Secondo lui è troppo. Concordo anch'io, ma, ehi, mica gli impedisco di bere quando c'è festa. Gli altri giorni sì, ma non c'entra nulla. Ah! Fanno anche quelle cose, come si chiamano. Credo abbiano lo stesso nome di alcuni di voi. Non che siano tortini di carne di fata. Brownies! Brownies, ecco come si chiamano. La mamma di Scott ne fa di deliziosi. Ricordi Scott?» Derek pare esitare un attimo, ma Stiles sorride, perché ormai conosce il suo pollo meglio di se stesso. «Ti terrò qualcosa da parte, d'accordo?»

La faerie lo soppesa con lo sguardo. Stiles si permette di ammirare lo sciabordio di colori sfiorare il bagliore azzurro, che ha smesso di fargli paura dopo la terza volta con cui ci ha avuto a che fare. «È un favore, Stiles».

Lui gli fa l'occhiolino e gli afferra il mignolo col proprio a tradimento, stringendolo per un secondo e lasciandolo andare il seguente. «Hai la mia parola che mangerai quelle frittelle quanto prima».

Derek sbuffa con naso e sorride – una virgola verso l'alto all'angolo destro della bocca –, e Stiles si rende conto che fare patti con una fata non è poi così tremendo come sembra.

Anzi, è quasi divertente.

***

Stiles caracolla verso casa, sbadigliando e canticchiando una canzone sulla bellezza di Lydia e sui fiori di primavera. Non sa se ha senso, non ha neppure voglia di metterci la testa per controllare se sta sparando una cavolata dietro l'altra. Regge un fazzoletto pieno di frittelle e le tiene alte come fossero una lanterna, ridendo di tanto in tanto quando gli capita di inciampare. Due uomini sogghignano vedendolo passare e gli dicono di stare attento. A cosa, Stiles non riesce bene a capire. È anche vero che è puro, quindi qualche essere particolarmente maniaco potrebbe decidere di catturarlo e sacrificarlo in nome di qualche divinità pagana, ma non gliene frega niente. È stanco, soddisfatto e un po' ubriaco. Una bella combinazione, se si aggiunge il fatto che è riuscito a rubare abbastanza frittelle per Derek da riempire lo stomaco di entrambi. Potrebbe aver vagamente esagerato per motivi personali, ma le frittelle sono buone, quindi non ha intenzione di chiedere perdono delle sue azioni.

Suo padre non è in casa quando arriva e Stiles ci mette un attimo a ricordare che è stato proprio lui a cacciarlo dalla festa. Stiles si permette di rimanere offeso dalla cosa, ma il letto chiama, quindi nasconde le frittelle nel mobile dove sta anche il miele, strascica i piedi fino in camera propria e si lascia cadere sul letto con un gemito appagato.

Il sonno lo prende mentre si toglie le scarpe, accarezzandogli le palpebre in modo irresistibile, e il buio stellato diventa piano piano un tripudio di luci e colori.

Ci sono persone che ballano in abiti luminosi, mentre la luna riflette la propria luce sulla superficie di un lago. Risa di persone tutte attorno a Stiles, che con il passare degli attimi si scopre preda della musica che riecheggia nella valle. È facile mettersi a ballare, facile unirsi al cerchio di giovani danzanti attorno al falò. Stiles lo fa senza pensarci sopra e si lascia andare, perché non c'è nulla di male, se non una strana sensazione, come se qualcosa avesse appena deciso di mettersi a posto.

Ha senso tutto ciò? Non è sicuro che ne abbia, ma è quasi sicuro che non abbia importanza.

Stiles balla e piange ridendo. La persona alla sua sinistra gli sorride e gli bacia una tempia, poi si riallontana, la danza accelera e diventa un vorticare incessante. Il mondo si mette ancor più a fuoco e Stiles non sa più se si trova ancora alla festa del paese, o se sta semplicemente sognando che continui, che non si fermi mai, tanto ha amato vedere l'abito bianco di Lydia ed il modo in cui le stava alla perfezione.

Un capogiro lo coglie e qualcuno lo trascina via dalla danza, lo porta verso il banchetto, gli mostra frutti di ogni stagione, nettari di mille colori, vasi di miele dall'aria invitante. Stiles soppesa un frutto che non ha mai visto prima e il suo cicerone, vestito di verde e dai capelli di una strana tinta lavanda, sorride con denti appuntiti.

«Mi piaci» gli dice Stiles, perché è strano – per non dire fuori di testa –, ma quel travestimento è particolarmente ben riuscito, tanto che sembra vero.

«Mangia» invita Lavanda, incalzandolo con un gesto delle mani.

Stiles non fa in tempo a portare il frutto alla bocca che qualcuno glielo toglie di mano con un ringhio gutturale. Di colpo l'idillio smette di essere tale, perché Derek sta cacciando Lavanda con parole che non hanno alcun senso e gli tiene il polso con una mano guantata di foglie rosso sangue.

Quando si volta verso di lui, ha l'aria parecchio incazzata.

«Ehi, Derek» saluta con la mano libera.

«Cosa ci fai tu qui?» sibila l'altro, trascinandolo via dalla tavola. «Non puoi mangiare il nostro cibo» Stiles accetta un calice da una tipa piuttosto carina. «Né bere!» Derek gli ruba il bicchiere ancor prima che possa annusare cosa ci sia dentro. Stiles non è particolarmente soddisfatto del proprio sogno.

«Sai, il punto dei sogni è che ci puoi fare quello che ti pare. Perché di colpo ho un Derek guastafeste nei miei sogni? Credo che ci sia qualcosa da rivedere nella nostra relazione. Non mi piacciono i guastafeste».

«Ringrazia la Dea che ti ho trovato, invece» commenta Derek, portandolo dove le luci sono meno forti, la musica meno assordante, il cibo decisamente fuori portata. «Come hai fatto ad entrare?»

Stiles scrolla le spalle, facendo una smorfia: «Ho incontrato il letto. Io ed il letto siamo soliti fare queste entrate trionfali nel mondo dei sogni».

Qualcosa di forte lo colpisce dietro la testa. Qualcosa che sembra tanto—«Hai le ali!» indica Stiles, perché non le ha mai viste prima, ma ha sempre sospettato che Derek dovesse avercele, non poteva essere altrimenti.  Sono iridescenti come i suoi occhi e vibrano leggermente, proprio come facevano quelle della sua piccola fata della candela. Derek ha l'aria di un faerie fatto e finito, con quell'aggiunta di argento vibrante sulle spalle. Stiles decide che non sono affatto male.

«Focalizzati, Stiles. Che. Ci. Fai. Qui».

«Comincio a pensare che non stai parlando del mondo dei sogni».

«Il tuo cervello è lento, ma sta pensando bene» rimbecca Derek, scuotendolo e trascinandolo via verso quello che sembra un enorme fiore rosa.

«Credo che ci sia un enorme fiore rosa davanti a noi» avverte, perché non è del tutto sicuro di essere sano mentalmente, se la sua idea di palazzo per Derek sembra«Perché è bellissima e si merita cose bellissime. Non le capite voi, queste cose?» essere _un enorme fiore rosa_.

«È il palazzo della Regina di Primavera. Oggi è la sua festa. Ecco perché non sono rimasto» sopperisce Derek, facendogli salire dei gradini che sembrano tanto steli d'erba compressa.

Stiles schiocca le dita della mano che non è vittima della presa omicida dell'altro: «L'Equinozio di Primavera!»

«Hanno un portale, ti manderò dall'altra parte con quello» Derek si guarda attorno, poi gli fa cenno di tacere. Stiles annuisce, anche perché spera ancora di poter riavere la sua mano, prima o poi. Il fatto che il poi gl'ispiri più del prima dovrebbe dire molto di lui, ma gli ci vuole un respiro profondo per ignorare la cosa.

Derek fa salire loro le scale, prende un corridoio tra petali di mille colori e colonne fiorite, impedendo a Stiles di godersi appieno la vista. Passano di fianco a qualcuno che dice qualcosa, ma Derek abbaia qualcosa d'incomprensibile e l'altro se la dà a gambe.

Stiles si sente un po' messo da parte a causa di questo: «Ho le frittelle» decide di dirgli.

Derek lo strattona più vicino a sé e lui obbedisce, sentendo la mano di Derek spostarsi dal polso al suo fianco. Non risponde, continua a camminare e a trascinarsi dietro Stiles, il che è a dir poco insopportabile perché lui vuole parlare, vuole tanto parlare.

«Sono a casa, nel mobile del miele. Quindi se vuoi dopo possiamo mangiarne. Sono buone, come ti avevo promesso.» Derek gli fa scendere delle scale, lo blocca contro il muro e lo nasconde con le proprie ali. Le ali profumano d'uva e anice stellato. «E tante. Credo di aver esagerato, ma in teoria voi avete uno stomaco senza fondo, no? Ho letto delle storie sui bambini scambiati» scrolla il capo, lasciando che Derek lo conduca al di là di una porta dall'aspetto un po' troppo floreale per essere presa come una vera porta. «Changeling? Una cosa del genere? Credo sia deprimente per uno di voi vivere tra gli umani. Voglio dire, hai visto quella fontana? E queste colonne!»

«Stiles?»

«Hrm?»

«Sta' zitto».

Stiles sa che dovrebbe dire qualcosa di rimando, ma arriccia il naso, trovandosi senza parole. È frustrante e strano. «C'è qualcosa che non va» si rende conto, cercando di mettere a fuoco la propria vista.

«L'ho notato. È per questo che devi tornare indietro» chiarisce Derek, prendendolo per mano. «A volte mi chiedo come tu faccia a cacciarti in certe situazioni».

«Credo sia merito di Scott» non sa perché, ma a volte succedono cose strane attorno al suo migliore amico. Cose strane e senza senso. Forse in realtà Scott è un genio del male che si diverte a tenere per mano Stiles e mostrargli il suo lato migliore, mentre nel frattempo pianifica piani letali per liberarsi del nonno di Allison. Stiles non potrebbe dargli torto. Il nonno di Allison è inquietante e sembra odiare tutto quello che non è cristiano. È stato lui a dare l'idea che ogni membro della città dovrebbe portare appresso un oggetto di ferro per proteggersi da fate, spiriti e demoni.

Derek si ferma e Stiles gli sbatte contro la schiena. Davanti a loro c'è una porta dorata, con intarsi floreali che sembrano avere vita propria. È incredibilmente bella e Stiles si chiede se potrà mai avere una cosa del genere. Da dare a Lydia, magari.

«Che facciamo?» chiede invece, dando una leggera stretta alla mano di Derek. L'altro inspira a fondo, lo trascina verso il bassorilievo dorato ed in un attimo sono in mezzo alla festa dalla quale Stiles si era allontanato chissà quanto tempo prima. C'è ancora gente che balla, che beve e che canta. Stiles sorride, sentendosi molto più leggero, ma in un lampo sono sulla porta di casa sua.

«Non saresti dovuto essere lì» gli dice Derek, lasciandogli andare la mano.

Stiles si volta, lo guarda sotto il bagliore lunare e rimane imbambolato a fissargli le ali, che sembrano una cascata di brillanti in perenne caduta. Si riscuote e respira a fondo, facendo spallucce: «Mi parli come se fossi venuto volontariamente».

«Chi ti ha portato lì, allora?»

«Nessuno!»

«Stiles!»

« _Scusa_ se non ne ho idea!» inveisce, alzando le braccia in aria e voltandosi per aprire la porta. Il chiavistello scatta al secondo tentativo e Stiles si passa una mano sul volto, cercando di rilassare i nervi. « _Grazie_ di avermi riportato a casa, – dice invece – ci vediamo domani».

Derek non gli risponde. Non che Stiles se lo aspetti: le faries odiano che gli si dica _scusa_ e _grazie_ , dopotutto.

La mattina dopo metà delle frittelle sono sparite e di Derek non c'è traccia. Stiles decide che non ci sta male e che è meglio così. La scampagnata nel mondo del Piccolo Popolo ne è stata la conferma.

[T1] ***

È mezzanotte e Stiles è da solo in casa, gioca una partita a scacchi contro se stesso e continua a procrastinarne la fine. Non ci mette il minimo impegno, mangiucchia pane imburrato con miele e si sgranchisce le spalle ogni volta che fa una mossa. Dovrebbe dormire, ma non ci riesce. Non riesce più a fare una montagna di cose, comprese tenere tranquillo suo padre, che gli chiede come sta ogni volta che sono nella stessa stanza.

Forse Stiles sta vivendo una sorta di crisi. Non ne è sicuro, non è più sicuro di niente, ormai, ma sono passati giorni e Derek non si è ancora fatto vedere. Né all'alba, né al tramonto, né con il calar delle tenebre. È una cosa tanto insopportabile da tenerlo sveglio la notte, quando l'unica distrazione gli è concessa dal rosicare dei tarli dalle imposte.

La fiammella della candela al centro del tavolo tremula leggermente, spostandosi verso sinistra. Stiles si guarda intorno, cerca di capire se c'è uno spiffero d'aria che la sta colpendo, ma le porte sono chiuse e il tetto non sembra tremare per le attenzioni del vento. C'è la speranza che si tratti di qualcos'altro, ma Stiles non è il tipo da illudersi, non quando la verità persiste a schiaffeggiarlo, un giorno dopo l'altro.

Si passa una mano fredda sulla fronte, cercando di riprendersi. Ha quasi la certezza che finirà per crollare sulla scacchiera. Domani si sveglierà con una pedina dipinta di rosso sulla faccia e passerà il resto della sua giornata ad ascoltare Scott parlare del matrimonio tra Jackson e Lydia. Lo aiuterà a recuperare il lavoro che ha evitato da quando frequenta troppo Allison, annuirà quando ci sarà da annuire, riderà quando dovrà ridere. Stare con Scott è una cosa che lo distrae a sufficienza da tutto e Stiles è grato al suo migliore amico, perché è proprio questo quello di cui ha bisogno (e ora come ora non può avere, se la luna alta nel cielo è un indizio). Non ha intenzione di cedere a quanto si troverà di fronte domattina, il giorno dopo o il giorno dopo ancora.

Si spalmerà un bel sorriso sul volto, farà una battuta, ignorerà la fitta allo stomaco che lo accoltella ogni qualvolta penserà a Derek.

Non è poi così difficile, anzi: si può quasi dire che sia un professionista a riguardo.

***

Il sole bagna la radura con i suoi raggi tiepidi, mentre i canti degli uccelli sembrano una cacofonia di suoni pari solo a quelli del mercato della regione.

Stiles si copre il volto con un braccio, sbuffa col naso e cerca di ricordare quand'è stata l'ultima volta che ha dovuto avere a che fare con esseri magici e i loro dannati problemi.

La settimana scorsa quando è comparso quel tizio inquietante, ecco quando. Quello sì che era un Unseelie. Probabilmente invernale. Totalmente pazzo, se Stiles potesse avere voce in capitolo. Chi diamine ti accosta lungo la via di casa con la frase "conosci mio nipote"? Come se Stiles sapesse chi fosse, suo nipote.

Rabbrividisce e torna a guardare le nuvole rincorrersi nel cielo. Ce n'è una a forma di lepre, ne può notare le orecchie e la coda a ciuffo. L'immagine lo calma, gli porta via il freddo che il ricordo di quell'essere ha incastrato sotto le sue ossa. Ha come l'impressione di essere maledetto, nonostante l'uomo gli abbia promesso che tutto andrà bene "più o meno". Stiles è abbastanza preoccupato per quanto riguarda quel _più o meno_.

«Hai un'aria da funerale, sai? Va tutto bene?»

Stiles apre un occhio, fissando la figura di Scott che gli sta oscurando il sole: «Hai finito di aiutare Allison con quella capra?» chiede, mentre l'altro gli si siede accanto con uno sbuffo.

«Aveva un sasso incastrato nello zoccolo» spiega l'amico, togliendosi la bandana dal collo. «Era molto nervosa».

«Chi? Allison o la capra?» La lepre in cielo è sparita, lasciando spazio a una specie di falco deforme. Stiles decide che quella forma dev'essere la giusta punizione per l'essersi divorato l'altro animale.

Scott lo colpisce sul braccio con un grugnito: «Non è per niente carino» mugugna, pur nascondendo con difficoltà un sorriso.

Stiles scoppia a ridere, sentendosi molto più leggero di prima. Rimangono in silenzio per un po', ognuno perso nei propri pensieri, e Stiles si chiede quando sia stata l'ultima volta che si è sentito così in pace.

«Sai, oggi è arrivata sua zia» accenna Scott, dandogli una pacca sul braccio col dorso della mano.

«Allison?» Stiles non sa molto della famiglia Argent, ma ricorda che suo padre ha accennato al fatto che un tempo qualcuno della stessa famiglia si era fermato da quelle parti. Perché se ne fosse poi andato, però, suo padre non gliel'aveva mai saputo dire.

«Sì, l'ho vista di sfuggita. Mi ha fatto un sorriso strano».

Stiles corruccia la fronte, girandosi a guardarlo e finendo quasi per accecarsi con un filo d'erba particolarmente robusto: «Definisci strano».

Scott fa spallucce, arricciando le labbra: «Sembrava che volesse… corteggiarmi?»

Stiles scoppia a ridere, ignorando i commenti indignati dell'altro. È probabile che, sapendo la verità, avrebbe comunque riso. Non è colpa di Stiles se la vita di Scott riesce sempre a diventare più assurda della sua.

***

«Cosa sta succedendo?» Sulla porta di casa, uno dei colleghi di suo padre sembra avere tra le mani qualcosa di bagnato.

I due uomini guardano Stiles, poi suo padre gli fa cenno di andare in camera sua: «Vado a vedere, tu rimani qui, se ne sei in grado».

Stiles è grato che suo padre lo conosca abbastanza a fondo dal capire che probabilmente non obbedirà. Rende tutto più facile quando, pochi minuti dopo, sgattaiola verso casa di Scott e va a bussargli alla finestra, sperando di non farsi sentire da Melissa.

Scott apre le imposte e lo squadra da capo a piedi: «Stavo cercando di dormire».

Stiles gli sorride, posandosi al davanzale: «E ora non lo farai più, perché c'è qualcosa nel bosco».

«Qualcosa?» Scott si sta già infilando la giacca più pesante.

«Credo si tratti di un cadavere» spiega, facendo un passo indietro e lasciandolo uscire dalla finestra. L'altro richiude pian piano i balconi e Stiles gli lascia il tempo di abituarsi alla tenue oscurità della notte, illuminata dalla luna piena.

«Umano?» chiede Scott esitante, e Stiles non ci pensa un secondo prima di rispondere:

«No, fatato. Ti ho detto che non lo so, andiamo a vedere».

«Magari è solo un animale».

Stiles lo prende per un braccio e se lo trascina dietro. «La tua vita è davvero priva di avventure».

«Meglio la mia che la tua. Non vorrei mai passare le mie giornate a piangere la mancanza di una fata senza ali e con un pessimo carattere».

Stiles accelera il passo ed evita di rispondere, o potrebbe dire una cattiveria di troppo. Prendono un viale secondario, quello che Scott preferisce definire come "quello meno inquietante di tutti" e presto si ritrovano a sentire le voci concitate delle guardie, unite al mormorio del vento che pare voler dire qualcosa. Forse che stanno solo sprecando tempo, o forse vuole avvertire il padre di Stiles che ha disobbedito per l'ennesima volta. Stiles fissa con una punta di fastidio un faggio intento a far rumore con più intensità degli altri e si volta a guardare verso Scott, quando sente una mano sulla sua spalla.

«Che ci fai qui, Stiles?» chiede suo padre, torcia alla mano e cipiglio del Supremo Disappunto sul volto.

Stiles si spalma un sorriso in volto e dà una pacca sulla spalla a suo padre, cercando di non rimanere terrorizzato dal modo in cui le fiamme della torcia gli fanno brillare gli occhi di un'aria assassina.

«Ehi! Che strano trovarci entrambi qui!» Non pensa a Scott, tenta di non pensarci. Cerca di convincersi che lo strano rumore del faggio fosse Scott che si stesse tentando di nascondere prima che il padre di Stiles vedesse entrambi.

«Sei venuto qui da solo?»

Sembra proprio che gli scherzi siano fuori discussione. La cosa non frena affatto la morsa di terrore che gli attanaglia le budella.

«Sì, certo. Con chi altri sarei dovuto venire, qui, nel bel mezzo del bosco, tutto solo e di notte?» Stiles dovrebbe esercitarsi a mentire, davvero, ci dev'essere un motivo se fa così schifo a raccontare bugie.

«Dov'è Scott?» incalza suo padre, lasciandogli andare il braccio.

Stiles si massaggia in modo plateale la parte stretta troppo a lungo, in una speranza di instaurare abbastanza senso di colpa e pietà da potersela filare senza problemi.

" _Vorrei proprio saperlo_ " pensa, supplicando la sua buona stella che Scott sia da qualche parte, sano e salvo. Magari ha fatto dietrofront mentre Stiles era troppo distratto dalla luna. Magari è solamente nascosto da qualche parte e tornerà a casa da solo per non prendersi a sua volta una ramanzina, specie dopo aver constatato che il padre di Stiles sembra intenzionato a non lasciare il proprio figlio incustodito per il resto della serata.

***

Quando, cinque anni fa, Scott si era perso per la prima volta nel bosco, Stiles si era sentito tremendamente in colpa perché era stata tutta colpa sua. Aveva convinto Scott che la porta per il mondo del Piccolo Popolo forse al di là del Ponte del Troll e Scott ci aveva creduto, ma aveva finito per perdersi a metà strada.

Suo padre e la madre di Scott se l'erano subito presa con lui e gli avevano proibito di girare con Scott per quasi tre settimane. Stiles non aveva affatto apprezzato il castigo, ma dopo aver visto lo sguardo tradito del proprio amico aveva raddrizzato il tiro ed aveva deciso di rigare dritto per il resto dei suoi giorni. Beh, almeno con Scott. Se poi, ogni tanto, quando gli andava bene, riusciva a gabbare quel cretino di Whittemore allora tanto meglio. Era una di quelle soluzioni che portavano più vantaggi che altro.

Forse è per quello che alcuni concittadini lo credono una faerie. Per quello e per il fatto che suo padre si rifiuta da sempre di risposarsi. Se qualcuno sapesse di Derek, poi, le voci potrebbero giungere fino in Chiesa e allora Stiles si convincerebbe che i guai gli si stanno avvicinando. Grossi guai. Guai che hanno a che fare con il fuoco e le sterpaglie. Ed un palo.

Brutte cose che non sono mai accadute da quelle parti, ma che vengono sussurrate dai vecchi nelle notti attorno al fuoco, quando si racconta di storie provenienti dalle città vicine.

Ogni tanto Stiles ancora andava a quegli incontri. Si sedeva in un angolo con Scott ed ascoltava le assurde storie su i brownies che si occupano della casa di una donna sola, e dei goblin che minacciano di morte chi osa protestare di essere stato privato della propria farina d'avena. Racconti che con Derek erano diventati sempre più realtà e che, con la sparizione della faerie, avevano in un qualche modo deciso di affievolirsi, come se dipendessero dal loro interagire.

Ma ora? Ora Scott è scomparso, per colpa sua, e Stiles può già sentire il mormorio delle donne attorno al fruttivendolo, il modo in cui compatiscono la madre di Scott e bisbigliano il nome di Stiles. Stiles non sa cosa fare, non sa dove andare, non sa a chi chiedere aiuto. Melissa continua a guardarlo con la speranza, forse, che lui possa fare qualcosa, ma non ha idee, non sa cosa chiedere alla propria fortuna, vorrebbe essere sul serio una dannata faerie ed avere tanta fortuna da poter riportare Scott indietro, dovunque lui sia. L'unica cosa che riesce a fare è andare nel bosco e urlare il nome di Derek, pregarlo di farsi vedere, insultarlo, sbraitare il suo odio e lasciarsi deludere di nuovo, ad ogni parola che gli esce dalle labbra, ad ogni richiesta che rimane senza risposta.

«Credevo fossimo amici» ride, passandosi una mano sul volto e tornando a casa. Strascica i piedi ed ignora le carezze del vento, le lacrime che premono per uscire, il senso di colpa soffocante che tenta di mozzargli il respiro.

Stiles serra le labbra e respira a fondo. Alza il capo e guarda davanti a sé, poi sbatte gli occhi, fissando la figura leggiadra di Lydia a qualche passo da lui.

«Ti ho sentito» spiega lei, sorridendo nel reclinare la testa. Allison, al suo fianco, sembra piuttosto concentrata sul proprio arco, uno sguardo sul volto che Stiles sa essere molto simile al suo.

«Che ci fate qui?» chiede, tirando su col naso e pulendosi il volto con il dorso della manica.

Lydia arriccia le labbra, fa spallucce e perde la sua compostezza da dama perfetta: «Allison vuole andare a cercarlo, tu vuoi andare a cercarlo, io non ho nulla di meglio da fare. Andiamo?»

Stiles corruccia la fronte, tenta di sentire la tremenda venerazione che ha sempre provato per lei e la sente, è ancora lì, eppure si rende conto che sembra mutata ed è strano, perché non se n'era accorto. Non aveva realizzato di aver cambiato idea su di lei. «Non sono più innamorato di te».

Allison lo guarda male, ma Lydia sorride complice, facendogli cenno di seguirla. «Dai, andiamo a trovare il tuo amico. Scommetto che ci potrà dare diverse risposte».

Stiles non sa se stia parlando di Scott o di Derek. Non ha neppure idea di quanto tempo abbiano passato a starlo a sentire e questo è un po' imbarazzante – un po' tanto, – ma non può pensarci sopra più di tanto visto che, pochi passi più tardi, Jackson spunta da dietro un albero a passo di marcia, puntando contro Lydia e fermandosi di fronte a lei: «Che stai facendo?» chiede, senza neppure dare l'impressione di aver visto lui ed Allison.

Lydia gli dà un buffetto sulla guancia, sorride serafica e prende per mano Allison, superandolo e riprendendo a camminare: «Mi chiedevo quanto ci avresti messo».

«Non ho intenzione di lasciare delle donne andare da sole per il bosco» dice Jackson di rimando, girando sui tacchi e pedinandole di gran carriera.

«Ma ci sono io!» protesta Stiles, affrettandosi a raggiungerli.

«So che anche tu sei una femminuccia, Stilinski. Non c'era bisogno di ricordarmelo» ribatte l'altro, sbuffando col naso.

"Stronzo," pensa Stiles, rivolgendogli un gesto ben poco gentile appena si volta.

Lydia schiocca le dita per due volte e Stiles accelera il passo, rimettendosi in pari con loro. «Allora, Stiles, hai con te quella candela, spero».

«Come fai a—» Stiles s'interrompe non appena vede l'espressione ben poco impressionata della ragazza.

«Per favore, tu e quel Derek siete così palesi che mi chiedo perché diamine non se ne sia accorto nessun'altro».

«Io me ne sono accorta. Scott…» Allison sorride, sistema il proprio arco sulla spalla e Jackson le stringe una mano. Stiles rimane un po' incredulo nel vedere il gesto di Jackson.

«Troveremo Scott» chiarisce Lydia senza la minima esitazione. «Dobbiamo solo stare attenti a chi contattare» si volta a guardare Stiles. «Pensi di poterti fidare di quella faerie? Non vi vedo insieme da un po'».

Stiles serra la mandibola e scosta lo sguardo: «Non credo voglia vedermi».

Una mano gelida di Lydia gli stringe il polso e Stiles si ritrova a guardarla, sentendosi uno schifo. «Io credo che gli uomini, fatati o meno, siano tutti degli stupidi».

«Ehi!» protesta Jackson, rizzando la testa. «Stilinski è il coglione, non fare di un'erba un fascio».

«Visto?» commenta lei, zuccherosa. «Tutti stupidi».

***

«Dove stiamo andando?» chiede Jackson, mani in tasca con i pollici di fuori. Stiles potrebbe o non potrebbe volergli chiedere da mezzora perché stia tenendo i pollici fuori. Presume che sia un fattore dovuto alla sua boria, come quando lo vede girare la città, mani sui fianchi e l'aria di chi si crede il re del mondo. Calcia un sasso con la punta del piede sinistro, mandandolo da qualche parte in mezzo all'erba.

«Credo che ci stia portando al Ponte del Troll» dice di conseguenza, cercando di non inciampare per via del terreno sconnesso. Cosa che gli sta risultando sempre più difficile, vuolsi per le occhiate di Jackson, vuolsi perché ha come l'impressione che qualcuno salterà fuori per tagliare loro la gola se non avranno qualcosa da dargli. O darle. O dar-qualsiasi cosa possa esserci in un fottuto bosco. Stiles ha cominciato a dubitare della bontà dai boschi da quando ha incontrato quel tizio inquietante. Vorrebbe poter cancellarlo dalla propria memoria con un battito di ciglia, ma è ancora lì, dietro la coda dell'occhio, che sorride, lo prende in giro e gli offre qualcosa che non riesce a comprendere.

«Stiles ha capito» Lydia non rallenta, continuando a camminare lungo un sentiero che porta nell'ultimo posto in cui una persona sana di mente vorrebbe andare.

«Stai scherzando? No. Non andremo al Ponte del Troll» decreta Jackson, respirando a narici dilatate.

Stiles si lascia scappare un mezzo sorriso, scuotendo il capo.

«Sì, ci andremo» interviene Allison, decisa. «Se potrà aiutare Scott, faremo questo ed altro.» Stiles sorride al sentirla tanto sicura. Riesce perfettamente a capire perché Scott sia così preso da lei. Una parte di lui si perde anche ad immaginare un futuro tra quei due e gli scappa una mezza risata.

Jackson lo fulmina con lo sguardo: «Che hai da ridere, mammoletta?»

Lui scrolla le spalle, proprio quando Lydia si ferma, frugando nella borsa in pelle che ha portato con sé.

Stiles alza  la testa e la forma del ponte è lì, dietro ad un gruppo sparuto di betulle. Si chiede come abbiano fatto le pietre a diventare così scure, o se sono sempre state così. Forse per via del Troll, forse per qualcosa di molto più naturale, come l'umidità ed il tempo.

Deglutisce, tornando a concentrarsi su Lydia. «Che facciamo adesso?»

Lei rotea gli occhi al cielo, riprendendo a camminare: «Andiamo di Là» non c'è alcun dubbio su che "di là" stia parlando. Stiles si bagna le labbra con la lingua e respira a fondo, annuendo. Allison gli rivolge un sorriso nervoso di comprensione. Almeno il piano non sembra azzardato solo a lui.

«Sei sicura che funzionerà?» chiede, guardandosi attorno per cercare vie di fuga. Il fiume non è particolarmente ingrossato, ma Stiles non lo conosce abbastanza per sapere se ci sono delle fonde. Il bosco sembra un posto come un altro nel quale darsela a gambe. Magari se si dividessero… Stiles annuisce a sé stesso: è abbastanza sicuro che la sua fortuna sceglierebbe Jackson per ultimo, se proprio dovesse voler decidere di salvare qualcuno.

«Da dove spuntate voialtri?» dice una voce dal nulla non appena mettono piede sul ponte.

Stiles sbatte gli occhi, guardandosi attorno. Lydia sembra totalmente al suo agio, testa alta e spalle dritte, ma Allison e Jackson non sembrano altrettanto rassicurati. Jackson in particolare sembra essere sul punto di darsela a gambe e mollarli lì nella speranza di salvarsi la pelle.

«Stiles, presentati» sussurra Lydia, strattonandolo perché si metta di fronte a lei.

«Che devo dire?» chiede nervoso, spalancando le braccia e tentando invano di tenerle ferme. «Non ho idea di come si tratta con i troll! Non con quelli dei ponti!»

Lydia lo fissa diritto negli occhi, stirando le labbra in una linea orizzontale. «Puoi farlo. Non spazientirlo».

"Non spazientirlo" si ripete, ridendo nervosamente. Certo, può farlo tranquillamente, non è che la maggior parte della gente lo trovi fastidioso. Grande. Morirà nel tentativo di parlare ad un troll. La sua vita non potrebbe finire in un modo meno assurdo.

«Stiles!» sibila Lydia e lui si riscuote, schiarendosi la voce e dondolandosi sui talloni.

«Sono Stiles!» esclama al vuoto di fronte a sé, chiedendosi se non fosse il caso di attraversare il ponte di corsa. Si gira leggermente, indicando gli altri: «I miei amici ed io avremmo bisogno di andare di Là. Cose importanti. Ti dispiace farci passare?»

Il vento si alza davanti a lui in una brezza leggera e Stiles si trova a guardare uno strano tizio dai capelli scuri come le pietre e gli occhi azzurri come il fiume. «Stiles?» chiede questi, arricciando il naso e gettando uno sguardo verso gli altri tre. «È un po' che non vedevo nessuno da queste parti. In particolare qualcuno come lei» sorride a Lydia, un sorriso pieno di fango che gli fa venire la pelle d'oca. Lydia sorride di rimando, senza commentare. Stiles ha ancora l'impressione che si sia dimenticata di dirgli qualcosa.

Il troll – o qualsiasi cosa sia, anche se Stiles è quasi sicuro che sotto gli stracci e il fango ci sia poco più di un ragazzo – si sofferma per un istante su Jackson: «Ti conosco?»

Stiles è quasi sicuro che sia così. Non ne riesce a capire il motivo. Si volta a sua volta a guardare Jackson e, strano ma vero, persino lui si accorge che c'è qualcosa, nell'espressione che gli vede in volto. «Lo conosci?» chiede, a sua volta.

Jackson fa una smorfia, scuotendo il capo. «Io non—Non ne sono sicuro».

Il troll annuisce, corrucciando la fronte sporca di muschio: «Sì, è la mia stessa impressione.» Sposta lo sguardo su Allison e sorride in modo inquietante.

Stiles si sposta in modo da coprirla, fissandolo con tutta la sicurezza che gli riesce di tirar fuori. «Devo andare da Derek» chiarisce.

L'altro alza le spalle e fa un passo indietro, guardandolo con rinnovata curiosità: «Oh! Sei _quel_ Stiles!» sorride entusiasta, battendo le mani. «Il Principe è venuto a chiedere persino a me se sapevo chi eri. È stato un momento molto, molto divertente. Credo che abbia una cotta per te, sai? Ha chiesto a tutto il mondo magico dei dintorni se sapevamo qualcosa su Stiles di Beacon Hills.» Sogghigna, annuendo. «Vi farò passare, ma voglio qualcosa in cambio».

Lydia si fa avanti: «Dì il tuo prezzo».

Il troll la guarda per un istante, poi si concentra su Allison. «Per quanto lei sia particolarmente adorabile, davvero, scommetto che il tuo riflesso nell'acqua è splendido ad ogni ora del mattino…» Scrolla le spalle, arricciando le labbra con aria dispiaciuta prima di indicare con un cenno Jackson. «Credo che terrò lui come ostaggio. Sapete, per essere sicuri che tornerete. Non voglio dover sorbirmi la colpa di aver lasciato che quattro umani entrassero nell'Altro Mondo. È già successo e lasciatevelo dire, non è finita bene» conclude, scuotendo il capo.

«Stiamo scherzando?!» fa per protestare Jackson, prima di venir bloccato da una manata di Lydia. Stiles la guarda sorridere al troll nel modo più adorabile che le abbia mai visto fare e lui capisce quanto sia irritata. Probabilmente sperava di potersela cavare con meno.

«Prometti che non gli verrà torto un capello?» chiede, tanto dolcemente dal lasciar trasparire la minaccia che si nasconde dietro quella domanda.

Il troll le fa un inchino esagerato, sorridendole di rimando: «Lungi da me mentire ad una del tuo stampo, mia cara».

Stiles vorrebbe  chiedere che diamine ci trova di tanto speciale in loro quattro quel troll, ma parte di lui si convince che stare da solo su quel ponte debba avergli causato qualche problema. E poi, a voler essere corretti, Stiles dubita fortemente che tutte le faeries siano sane di mente, secondo i canoni umani. Molto probabilmente Derek era più che altro l'eccezione della regola.

D'improvviso, tornare di Là non sembra poi un'idea tanto allettante, ma il troll sta aprendo la via e Lydia bacia sulla guancia Jackson, spinge Allison in avanti e con uno sguardo indica a Stiles di entrare nello squarcio apertosi in mezzo al ponte. Al di là del telo di realtà c'è un mondo che sembra totalmente uguale al loro, ma Stiles non si lascia ingannare, non di nuovo. Si volta verso il troll e cerca le parole giuste da dire. Finisce per chiedergli come si chiama.

«Matt» risponde il troll. «Una volta mi chiamavano Matt. Mi piace ancora».

Stiles esita un attimo, cercando di capire che razza di creatura sia quella che ha di fronte. Lancia un'occhiata a Jackson e l'altro sembra sul punto di esplodere, eppure gli fa un cenno del capo, un assenso che chiarisce come stanno le cose tra loro.

Non appena Stiles mette di nuovo piede sull'erba del sentiero, lo squarcio alle sue spalle si chiude e tutto piomba in un silenzio irreale.

***

Percorrono il sentiero nella foresta rimanendo in fila una dietro l'altro. Stiles cerca di seguire qualsiasi traccia di civiltà che possa vedere, ma l'unico indizio davanti al quale si trovano è una scia di fuochi fatui che li portano sempre più nel cuore della foresta.

 Lydia respira a fondo dietro di lui e Stiles può sentire un pizzicore alla nuca, come se lo stesse fissando. «Se gli succede qualcosa, ti riterrò diretto responsabile».

Stiles alza le mani, deglutendo: «Credo che andrà tutto bene. Jackson lo conosceva, no?»

La sente respirare, come se fosse sul punto di dirgli qualcosa, ma Allison si frappone tra loro, il tono confuso: «Non sono sicura che fosse veramente un troll».

Stiles si volta a guardarle e la scia di fuochi fatui si ferma con lui. Uno addirittura si avvicina per posarsi vicino al suo piede e lui resiste alla tentazione di calciarlo via.  

«Sembrava più un fantasma» commenta Lydia, fissando la direzione in cui sono venuti.

La fiamma bluastra ai piedi di Stiles ritorna al suo posto e Stiles la segue con lo sguardo, sgranando gli occhi.

«Ehm, Lydia?» chiama, cercando di non farsi venire un attacco di panico. «Per caso hai idea di come potremmo trovare Derek qui in mezzo?»

«Cosa vuoi— _Oh_ ».

Già, oh è il termine giusto.

Allison incocca all'istante una freccia nel proprio arco, puntandola verso la folla di creature più o meno umane che cammina davanti a loro, poco interessata ai tre stranieri.

Davanti a loro è comparso quello che, in mancanza di altri termini, sembra un mercato in mezzo al bosco. Stiles guarda la luce fioca in cielo e si accorge che le fronte degli alberi sembrano vestirsi dei colori dell'Autunno. Lydia passa davanti, dirigendosi verso una delle bancarelle illuminate da lampade che fluttuano a mezz'aria.

«Sembra un mercato delle pulci» commenta Allison, abbassando lentamente l'arco.

«Lo è» conferma una donna vestita di colori caldi, fermandosi di fronte a Stiles. «È un mercato che di rado gli Umani trovano».

«Perché?» chiede Stiles, corrucciando lo sguardo. C'è qualcosa, nel volto di quella donna, che gli ricorda qualcuno: la fata della candela aveva gli stessi occhi penetranti.

La faerie sorride, portando le mani giunte di fronte alla cintura dorata che le pende dai fianchi: «Perché così dev'essere, al fine di preservare l'equilibrio. Ditemi, perché siete qui?»

«Stiamo cercando un amico» spiega lui, umettandosi le labbra e tentando di comprarla con un sorriso. Non è sicuro che gli riesca, con Lydia non ha mai funzionato. Lydia, che sta roteando gli occhi alle spalle della loro nuova conoscenza. Okay, niente sorriso. Stiles si sforza di tornare serio, drizzando le spalle per darsi un'aria abbastanza importante da confrontare l'altezza sinuosa della donna.

Quella reclina il capo e Stiles si sente improvvisamente sotto esame: «Mi ricordi qualcuno».

Allison fa un passo avanti e esegue una riverenza in piena regola: «Ci dispiace, ma non abbiamo tempo. Sa per caso dov'è Scott?»

«Scott?»

«Scott McCall» conclude Stiles «È un amico. Sono andato con lui nel bosco ieri notte, ci sono stati degli strani movimenti e le guardie erano andate a vedere che c'era di strano. Credo si trattasse di una morte, non so di cosa» scrolla le spalle, cercando di ignorare il modo in cui tutte e tre lo stanno guardando. «Ho chiesto a Scott se voleva venire con me e, beh, un attimo era lì e quello seguente non c'era più».

La faerie rimane silente, lasciando che il sussurrare della gente attorno a loro, tanto diverso dal baccano di un normale mercato, riempia il vuoto.

Stiles si morde un labbro, poi gli viene un'idea: fruga nelle proprie tasche ed esulta tra sé nel tirare fuori la candela datagli dalla fata. «Questa candela è—» La faerie sgrana gli occhi e lo fissa con rinnovata curiosità.

«Tu devi essere Stiles» lo interrompe, sorridendo apertamente.

Stiles chiude la bocca, corrucciando lo sguardo: «Sì, sono Stiles. Lei è… la sorella?»

Quella rise, portando una mano alla bocca: «Molto gentile da parte tua, ma sono la madre».

«La madre di?» si azzarda a chiedere, ignorando i cenni di diniego di Lydia.

«Ma di Laura e Derek, naturalmente. Il mio nome è Talia. Benvenuto alla Corte d'Autunno, Stiles».

Madre di Derek. Corte d'Autunno. "Regina d'Autunno" conclude mentalmente, sgranando gli occhi.

Va tutto bene, Stiles non sta avendo un attacco di panico, Talia ha solo confermato i suoi sospetti. Non c'è bisogno di andare nel panico nel realizzare che si ha una cotta per il fottuto Principe della Corte d'Autunno.

«Seguitemi, per favore» invita la Regina, facendo loro strada verso la via centrale del mercato.

***

Il Palazzo d'Autunno è una cascata di foglie con gioielli a grappolo a decorare le colonne d'alberi. Ogni cosa ricorda la stagione di cui porta il nome, persino gli scalini sembrano fatti di foglie, racchiuse da vetri dal colore cupo. Stiles si guarda attorno mentre percorrono la navata centrale della Sala del Trono, senza curarsi se Lydia sembra intenzionata a fargli assumere un comportamento più dignitoso con ogni occhiata che gli lancia. Allison cammina al suo fianco e tenta di non sembrare nervosa, ma le tremano leggermente le mani e lui le sorride, le stringe un braccio e la sente rilassarsi al tocco. Gli sorride, ma sanno entrambi che devono ancora risolvere il loro problema.

«Regina Talia» chiama, cercando di trovare le parole giuste. «Abbiamo davvero bisogno di trovare il mio amico».

La faerie annuisce, mostrando loro un corridoio secondario. «Ho informato le guardie, ho già qualche sospetto, purtroppo.» Stiles la vede gettare uno sguardo verso Allison e c'è qualcosa, come una sorta di amarezza o, ancor peggio, rabbia repressa nell'espressione della Regina. «Tua zia è tornata in città, mia cara?»

Allison, corruccia la fronte: «Mia zia Kate?»

Stiles getta uno sguardo verso Lydia e lei sembra aver fatto lo stesso collegamento con quanto detto dal troll. «Sì, Kate Argent. Pensate che sia stata lei?»

Talia scuote il capo, facendosi aprire le porte di una stanza da due guardie rosso vestite. Davanti a loro si apre una stanza molto più cupa delle altre, illuminata esclusivamente da un camino alla sua estremità opposta. «Non lei, ma qualcuno nella nostra Corte potrebbe avere del risentimento nei suoi confronti. Molto è andato perduto, a causa di quella donna. Il cuore stesso di mio figlio è stato calpestato» gli sorride e Stiles ha come l'impressione che sappia che effetto gli faccia quella notizia. «Ma ora sta bene. Ha trovato una cura al suo dolore, al contrario di altri».

«Altri?» chiede Lydia, mettendosi dall'altro lato di Allison, cingendole un braccio. «Chi?»

«Peter, mio zio» spiega una voce che Stiles riconosce senza alcun problema. Laura, la sua fata della candela, gli sorride, ora molto più grande della parca forma che aveva assunto quella notte. «Ciao, Stiles. Mi dispiace per Scott, appena me ne sono resa conto ho fatto il possibile per aiutarlo».

Stiles cerca di ignorare la stretta al petto che nasce al sentire quelle parole.

«Sta bene» mormora Derek al suo fianco, facendogli prendere un colpo.

«Dio santo! Impara ad avvertire!» impreca, gettando le braccia per aria e guardandolo male. «Dove cavolo eri finito? Ti ho chiamato per tutto il pomeriggio e mi hai ignorato!»

«Non ti potevo sentire, visto che stavo _cercando Scott_ » sibila Derek di rimando, una smorfia sul volto.

«Avresti potuto farti vedere prima, così magari Scott non sarebbe sparito, come prima cosa!» controbatte, respirando a fondo per non tirargli un pugno in faccia. È quasi sicuro che non sia il caso di farlo, non davanti alla Regina d'Autunno, la _madre di Derek_. «E vogliamo parlare del fatto che ti sei dimenticato di dirmi che eri un principe? Perché oh, quello dev'esserti proprio passato di mente. Scommetto che ti succede ogni volta che tenti di dire qualcosa, no? Ops, ometto due o tre dettagli, cosa importa se sono _fondamentali_ ».

Derek lo fulmina con lo sguardo, prendendolo per il bavero della giacca: «Parli troppo».

Stiles alza le mani, scrollando le spalle: «Credevo avessi già capito come sono. Starmi distante _per mesi_ ti ha arrugginito?»

«Adorabili» commenta Laura, spezzando il momento.

Derek lo lascia andare e la cappella di donne prese a fissarli sembra particolarmente dispiaciuta che si siano ricordati di non essere soli.

«Ora capisco che volevi dire» commenta Talia, coprendosi la bocca con una mano.

Laura sorride, ammiccando ad entrambi: «Scott, ve lo ricordate? Stiles è venuto qui per riportarlo a casa».

Derek la fulmina con lo sguardo, poi si volta verso Allison: «Voleva attirare qui lei, non Stiles».

Stiles sibila un'imprecazione, mentre Lydia sgrana gli occhi, serrando la presa attorno al braccio di Allison.

***

«Oh, eccovi. E c'è pure Stiles, che piacere rivedervi» li saluta Peter, allontanandosi dalla figura addormentata di Scott, distesa su un letto di foglie di vite.

Lydia blocca Allison prima che possa correre da Scott e la Regina va verso Peter, scuotendo il capo: «Perché fai questo? Avevamo detto che non avremmo imitato il comportamento degli umani».

«Gli stessi umani che si divertono ad accantonarci come leggende, per poi rinchiudere i nostri familiari in gabbie di ferro?» chiede l'altro con un sorriso che non gli raggiunge gli occhi.

Stiles fa un respiro profondo, mentre Derek gli stringe una mano, in una tacita richiesta di avere pazienza. Si guardano per un attimo e il cuore di Stiles decide di rallentare, calmandosi. Per qualche assurdo motivo, Stiles si fida di Derek, quindi è sicuro che Scott stia bene, se nessuno ha ancora fatto nulla per far fuori Peter. Lydia sembra incline a farlo, ma è in quello stato da quando hanno dovuto abbandonare Jackson sul ponte. Parte di lui ancora si chiede se i suoi sospetti su di lei sono esatti, un'altra parte di lui, ancora innamorata, nega ogni evidenza con tutte le proprie forze.

Con l'attenzione offuscata dai pensieri, Stiles ascolta il dialogo dai toni pacati che Talia e Peter stanno avendo e cerca di capire, nella penombra della stanza, se il petto di Scott si alzi o meno.

«È vivo» sussurra Laura al suo orecchio, mettendogli una mano tra le scapole. «Continui a portargli fortuna, a quanto pare».

Un altro po' della tensione di Stiles se ne va, ma torna al galoppo quando si accorge che sia Peter che Talia lo stanno fissando.

«Cosa?» chiede, guardandosi attorno. La stretta di Derek sembra più salda di prima e Stiles cerca una risposta nell'espressione dell'altro, ma pare troppo concentrato a guardare i suoi parenti. «Cosa?»

«Oh, ma non mi dire» le parole di Peter trasudano sconforto e Stiles non riesce a capire se ha appena combinato qualcosa delle sue o cosa. «E io che pensavo di star facendo un favore alla nostra amata Danu».

Derek scuote il capo: «Stiles non è—»

«Cosa non è, nipote?» lo interrompe l'altro. «Credevo che almeno tu l'avessi capito, dopotutto il nostro Stiles è molto, come dire, _particolare_ , no?»

«Non è rapendo il migliore amico di mio figlio che avrai i miei favori» interviene una voce di donna dalle ombre che avvolgono lo spazio attorno al letto in cui giace Scott. «Ti ringrazio della tua preoccupazione, Peter, ma io e mio marito avevamo tutto sotto controllo. Ora, smettila di provare rancore per gli Argent. Kate Argent era una mela marcia su un melo di giustizia. Allison non è corrotta come lo era la sua parente, né lo è suo padre».

Stiles si blocca, cerca di scorgere meglio la figura che sta lentamente comparendo dai veli della semioscurità. Cerca di non far notare come la madre sia stata tirata fuori dalla faccenda, ma è probabile che si tratti di un lapsus necessario e può capirlo perfettamente. Derek lo lascia andare, inginocchiandosi come tutte le altre faeries quando sua madre passa una mano sul viso addormentato di Scott. Stiles non è sicuro di cosa gli stia succedendo, ma è come se qualcosa andasse di colpo a sistemarsi dentro di lui e Danu, Regina del Piccolo Popolo, gli sorride:

«Ciao, tesoro».

Stiles non è il tipo da svenire tanto facilmente, però lo fa. Cade a terra di botto e non sente neppure il proprio corpo incontrare il terreno. È già fuori uso prima. Fa appena in tempo a vedere Scott risvegliarsi e alzarsi di colpo a sedere, poi non vede più nulla.

***

La prima cosa che Stiles realizza è che il letto è stramente comodo. È quasi sicuro di non aver cambiato affatto la paglia nel proprio materasso, eppure sembra di stare su un letto di piume, invece che su un coso rigido e pieno di grumi.

Immergendosi meglio sotto le coperte, sorride tra sé, chiedendosi se per un giorno può rimanere a dormire un po' più del solito, quel tanto da poter gustarsi quel momento magico che se ne sta in bilico tra sogno e realtà.

Arriccia il naso, però, nel sentire qualcosa di stucchevole e di familiare. Apre di malavoglia gli occhi e sbatte le palpebre, confuso dallo strano drappo che ha sopra la testa. È abbastanza sicuro che camera sua non sia alta abbastanza da permettere un baldacchino, specie uno così alto. E così dorato, soprattutto.

«Pare sia la tua stanza, qui» spiega una voce a lui nota fuori dalla sua visuale.

Stiles alza la testa, guardando ai piedi del suo – a dir poco enorme – letto a baldacchino. Derek è posato con la schiena ad uno dei pali portanti con la schiena, le mani in grembo e gli occhi fissi su di lui in un'espressione che non lascia trasparire un bel niente. È vestito in modo ridicolo, con una giacca a collo alto, impreziosita da gemme dai colori caldi e pantaloni che ne richiamano i toni più scuri.

«È un po' troppo grande per i miei gusti» gli risponde, portandolo a fare una mezza risata.

Derek abbassa lo sguardo, scuotendo il capo, e Stiles serra le labbra, cercando qualcosa da dire mentre i pensieri si allineano l'uno dopo l'altro, riordinando tutti i dettagli perduti nel corso di settimane, mesi, anni.

«Ecco perché riesco a batterti a scacchi» realizza sgranando gli occhi.

«Ecco perché la mia maledizione colpiva tutti tranne te» rimbecca amaramente Derek, grugnendo.

Stiles si solleva con i gomiti, una smorfia sul volto: «Allora hai davvero tentato di maledirmi!»

«Non ti ho mai detto di non averlo fatto» commenta l'altro, arcuando un sopracciglio.

«Va bene» concede Stiles, mettendosi a sedere contro la testiera ricoperta di cuscini dorati. «Ti perdono».

«Cosa scusa?»

«Mia madre è la vostra Regina, vuol dire farmi un torto è peccato mortale. Quindi ti perdono» spiega, alzando il mento nel tentativo di apparire più regale.

Lo sbuffo di Derek sembra volergli comunicare che sembra del tutto inutile, ma lui non cede: «E ora che ci siamo, grazie tante per non esserti fatto più vedere,– esita un momento, poi decide di mandare a quel paese le buone maniere – _stronzo_ ».

Derek, che tecnicamente è suo suddito, ha la faccia tosta di tirargli una manata sui piedi.

«Aia!»

«Questo è per tutte le cavolate che mi sono dovuto sorbire per colpa tua» spiega l'altro, scivolando lungo il materasso per sedergli di fianco.

Stiles annuisce, scrollando le spalle: «Okay, potrebbe avere senso. Ma metà di quello che è successo non è colpa mia!»

«Però è in un qualche modo collegato a te, quindi il mio punto resta» rimbrotta Derek, spostando una mano sulle coperte, sotto alle quali la pancia di Stiles tenta in tutti i modi di non fare qualche rumore molesto – grazie pancia.

«Non è colpa mia se tutto sembra gravitare attorno a me. È probabilmente una tara di famiglia. Prenditela con i miei genitori che non mi hanno mai detto nulla. Scommetto che se me l'avessero detto prima avremmo evitato tutto questo casino, ma Scott probabilmente sarebbe riuscito a mettersi comunque nei casini. Scott ha questo dono, riesce a fare delle cose tremendamente stupide e queste cose diventano di colpo enormi e pesanti e il giorno dopo ti svegli e l'intera mandria degli Smith è in giro per il bosco a farsi mangiare dai lupi. Una cosa che è successa sul serio, tra parentesi. Ci è voluto un giorno intero per recuperarle tutte. Le galline una volta si sono messe a volare pur di regalargli una giornata anormale. Davvero, dovremmo controllare se non abbia qualche maledizione. Deaton dice di no, ma non ci credo, sarà anche un Mastro e tutto, ma puzza».

«Puzza?» chiede Derek, sbuffando col naso.

«Sì, _di sospetto_ » spiega, cercando di mettere quanta più enfasi può nelle parole.

Derek rotea gli occhi, scuotendo il capo, per poi chinarsi su di lui, fermandosi a poca distanza e fissandolo negli occhi. Stiles smette di respirare, guardando le iridi tinte di ghiaccio perdersi nel nero della pupilla.

Deglutisce e inala a fondo, sentendo l'odore di miele, autunno e calore pervadergli le narici. «Chi deve fare la prima mossa? Perché io non sono mai stato un genio a capire quale fosse il momento giu—Mpf»

Chiude gli occhi e tenta di rilassarsi contro le labbra di Derek, schiudendole leggermente e permettendo all'altro di approfondire il bacio, mentre l'altro si sposta sopra di lui, accarezzandogli con una mano il collo e abbassando le coltri con l'altra. Stiles gli passa entrambe le mani tra i capelli, se lo spinge contro, gli morde il labbro ed esplora la sua bocca, si lascia pervadere da un calore che gli dà alla testa e lo fa sentire incredibilmente vivo, mentre la mano di Derek si sposta sotto la sua nuca, reclinandogli la testa quel tanto per andare ancora più a fondo, chiedendo con meno fame di quella che Stiles sente di avere.

Bacia Derek, gli tira i capelli e inarca la schiena, cerca il contatto col corpo dell'altro e protesta nel trovare troppe coperte tra loro. Derek sembra seguire i suoi pensieri, si libera del tutto delle coperte, le lascia cadere mollemente verso il pavimento, torna sopra Stiles, una gamba tra le sue, e torna a baciarlo, sfregandosi contro di lui, mordendogli il collo. Stiles chiude gli occhi e gli va incontro ad ogni movimento, si spinge contro la gamba di Derek, gli strappa ansiti che Stiles sente sulla propria pelle, facendolo rabbrividire da capo a piedi.

«Di più» chiede, tra un bacio ed un morso leggero, cercando di non pensare troppo a come sia possibile privare Derek di quella stupida giacca ricamata, perché a dir la verità ha quasi voglia di lasciargliela addosso, togliergli solo i pantaloni e passargli le mani tra i capelli.

Per un attimo, Stiles non sa cosa fare. Derek lo sfiora, lo riporta in sé e gli cattura nuovamente le labbra. Gli dice con le mani che non importa, con le labbra che va bene così, con il bacino che lo aiuterà lui. Stiles si lascia cullare da quelle rassicurazioni, abbandona il proprio corpo al bisogno che cresce come un temporale estivo in lui. Cattura le labbra di Derek e lo aiuta a togliersi ai pantaloni, gli apre la giacca, senza togliergliela, grato di poter passare le proprie dita su quei muscoli. Trema quando Derek lo priva dei pantaloni leggeri di cui l'hanno vestito – e non indagherà su chi lo abbia cambiato d'abito, non ora, – gli toglie la maglia e i loro corpi si rincontrano con un solo movimento fluido, mentre sfregano l'uno contro l'altro, appropriandosi uno dell'altro, giurando con le loro mani cose che a parole non riuscirebbero mai a dire.

Stiles trema sotto le attenzioni di Derek, chiude gli occhi e vede il nulla per un lungo istante, svuotato di pensieri e di parole.

Derek si accascia su di lui, gli cinge una mano attorno alla vita e gli bacia la spalla, la clavicola, il collo, le labbra.

«Che succede ora?»

Derek scuote il capo e incassa le spalle, stringendolo di più a sé: «Non ne ho idea».

***

**Epilogo**

«Fai schifo, lo sai?»

Derek si volta a guardare Stiles e fa una smorfia, alzando un angolo della bocca: «Senti, non è colpa mia se non siamo creature estive. Non ho mai fatto niente del genere».

Stiles lo caccia via, prendendogli di mano il martelletto di legno e facendogli vedere la corda che Derek avrebbe dovuto tirare. «Te l'ho detto, devi legarla attorno al picchetto, così – glielo mostra, – e poi fare un nodo ben stretto».

«È una cosa da umani, perché dovremmo farlo noi?» chiede l'altro, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Stiles rotea gli occhi e scuote il capo, fissando la corda del tendone che ha praticamente dovuto montare da solo, visto che Sua Grazia il Principe Derek, oltre che ad essere un maestro nell'arte del broncio, sembra anche avere una certa maestria nel fallire in tutto quello che tenta di fare. Il che certo lo rende adorabile, da un lato, ma dall'altro finisce per essere piuttosto ridicolo, specie quando Stiles si trova di fronte ad un broncio causato dalla perfetta incompetenza che Derek tende a nascondere dietro ad un "ma è da umani" petulante.

«Oh, ma è magnifico!» esclama Laura, raggiungendoli. «Il mio bazar sarà una delizia, e tutto grazie a voi due!»

«Grazie a me, vorrai dire» scherza Stiles, gettando uno sguardo a tutti gli altri tendoni alzati durante la giornata nella radura più ampia di Beacon Hills.

È quasi sicuro che quello sarà il Solstizio d'Estate migliore della storia, ma chi può dirlo. Magari ce ne saranno molti altri, di sicuro migliori di quello che ci sarà quella sera.

Resta il fatto che sarà patrocinato da sua madre, per la prima volta dopo secoli, perché a quanto pare sua madre è molto vecchia e lui, volendo, può vivere una vita altrettanto lunga, ma non è ancora certo di quello che vuole. Suo padre, che a quanto pare sa mentire molto meglio di quanto Stiles non avesse mai creduto, è a sua volta alquanto attempato, per via di qualcosa che c'entra con la condivisione dei beni (e della gioventù, apparentemente) derivata dallo sposare la Regina del Piccolo Popolo. Stiles è ancora abbastanza ignorante dal non sapere che vogliano dire metà delle cose che dice.

Però, a discapito di tutti i casini di fronte ai quali si trova un giorno sì e un giorno no (non sempre dovuti all'essere una faerie, sia chiaro) Stiles crede di poter dirsi contento della propria vita.

Guarda Derek, che discute con sua sorella e tenta di farle capire che vendere cibo fatato agli umani resterà un tabù, non importa che cosa lei ne pensi, e tutto sembra essere abbastanza perfetto dal sembrare un sogno ad occhi aperti.

Stiles ringrazia mentalmente Scott e la propria fortuna.

Grazie a loro ha avuto molto più di quanto non avesse mai creduto di poter avere dalla vita.

Imprevisti e casini compresi ma, ehi, Stiles non ama le cose noiose, quindi un guaio una volta ogni tanto è più che accetto, anzi. Meglio guai che monotonia.

 

 

 


End file.
